Kelulusan!
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: Hide and Seek di Day #2 akhirnya dimulai! Anak-anak setiap Kelompok harus bersembunyi dari serangan guru pemburu! Apakah taktik yang akan dilancarkan semua anak-anak terhadap lawannya masing-masing? ! Akankah Akashi berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya...? ! /WARNING INSIDE/
1. Chapter 1

Menjelang kelulusannya dari SMP Teikou, seorang cowok berambut _baby blue_, lantas membereskan tas besarnya yang berisi baju-baju bebas dan beberapa peralatan mandi di kamarnya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Pemuda minim aura itu lantas bergumam dengan pelan, "Yup. Semuanya sudah selesai. Tinggal pergi ke villa Akashi-kun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~****Kelulusan!**

© Himomo Senohara

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, labil, pengalaman waktu SD dan di-_mix_ dengan beberapa pengalaman di SLB a.k.a Sekolah Luar Biasa, semua karakter KuroBas digabung dalam 1 sekolah dan 1 angkatan, guru!senior-senior kelas 2 Seirin. *dikeplak*

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_A/N_ (Mun) : O-Oke, aku nggak tau harus pidato apa lagi… Selamat membaca! **Flame dilarang keras**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day #1**

Cuaca hari itu sangatlah sejuk. Biru langitnya memayungi hari yang akan menjadi hari yang paling indah, sekaligus dramatis.

Seorang cowok bertubuh kecil, kira-kira seratus enam puluh delapan sekian sentimeter, kini berdiri tepat di depan villa gede milik sang gembong gunting itu. Beruntung banget dia bisa menawarkan villanya yang kayak istana Buckingham kepada semua anak seangkatannya. Wajar. Anak orang terlalu kaya namanya sih. Ia lalu mengencangkan syalnya, berhubung hari itu cukup sejuk, oh boleh dibilang bersuhu sekitar lima belas derajat sampai delapan belas derajat Celcius. Pokoknya, cuaca hari itu sangatlah sejuk, sekian.

Ia sangat gugup memandangi gerbang villa gede itu, namun–.

"KUROKOCCHI!"

–akhirnya diganggu gugat oleh suara berisik yang satu itu.

Benar.

Kini _semua_ anak-anak kelas tiga SMP Teikou yang sedang berlibur ke villa sang Emperor sekalian gembong gunting itu, berkumpul di depan gerbang villa gede itu. Tak terkecuali geng basket lain yang pada versi _official_-nya malah beda sekolah dengan geng pelangi itu. Cowok yang dipanggil 'Kurokocchi' ini, dengan tas besar ditenteng di bahu sebelah kanannya, lalu menoleh ke belakangnya, di mana ada seorang makhluk berwajah manja dan berambut kuning kepirangan yang sangat senang kalo berada di dekat-dekatnya, sambil berkata dengan suara monoton, "Kise-kun, jangan berisik."

"_Hidoi_-ssu!" Kise, demikianlah nama cowok yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya, menggelembungkan kedua pipinya dengan muka bertambah manja.

_**CKRIS**_.

Seketika semua anak-anak Teikou itu beralih dari dunianya masing-masing ke seorang cowok berambut merah dengan mata _heterochromic_. Ia lalu memasukkan guntingnya yang sedari tadi protes terus, dan berkata dengan nada _absolute_, "Selamat datang di villa saya. Tolong berbaris yang benar, mulai dari 3-1 sampai 3-4. Lima detik nggak melakukannya, kalian pergi ke neraka. **SEKARANG**."

Duh, anak ini lagi-lagi mengandalkan _absolute_-nya.

"Oke, Akashiiiii!" seru anak-anak lain kompak.

Dan semua anak-anaknya langsung berbaris dengan manis di depan dirinya dan gerbang masuk villa itu. Kuroko Tetsuya, sang pemain bayangan, berbaris di barisan kelas 3-1. Kise Ryouta, demikianlah nama cowok _blonde_ yang seneng banget kalo deket-deket dengan Tetsuya, dengan pilu dan tak relanya, berbaris di dalam barisan kelas 3-2. Geng pelangi minus Akashi sang gembong gunting plus villa yang asri bin luar bi(n)asa mewahnya, juga pada ikutan berbaris di kelas yang berbeda-beda.

Guru pendamping angkatan itu, lantas berjalan di depan mereka bertiga, seraya berkata dengan nada yang sebelas dua belas mirip sama Akashi. Bedanya, dia berkacamata dan berambut hitam kayak landak. Entah, pokoknya dia berkacamata, sekian. Oke, langsung saja, "Selamat datang di acara kelulusan. Saya, Hyuuga Junpei, akan menjadi guru pendamping kalian bareng Riko Aida-san, Mitobe Rinnosuke-san, Koganei-san, dan Tsuchida-san. Jangan lupakan Kiyoshi Teppei ohok-sialan-ohok itu. **Sekali bikin kerusuhan, berhadapan dengan saya dan Akashi. ****SEKIAN**."

_Sial, dua sadistis itu bergabung!_ Begitulah pandangan ngeri semua murid kelas tiga itu dengan ngeri. Hyuuga Junpei, sang guru Teikou itu, lantas menoleh ke Akashi dan bernego-nego ria. Semua muridnya lantas menungguinya dengan pandangan ayo-buruan-masuk-ke-sana, dan lima menit kemudiannya, pintu gerbangnya lalu dibuka. Jangan lupa, Akashi dengan segudang guntingnya memaksa mereka masuk secara berurutan, mulai dari kelas 3-1 hingga 3-4. ("Akashi nggak adil mamen!" protes seorang cowok berkulit tan, menggerutu kesal. Wong dia sendiri yang masuk 3-4, beda sama yang lainnya yang udah masuk kelas lain. Tiga detik kemudian, cowok ini langsung dibawa ke RS terdekat lantaran sempat berhenti jantungnya karena diancam dengan indahnya oleh Akashi.)

Setibanya di teras depan villa mewah itu, Hyuuga lalu berkata dengan dingin, "Kalian boleh duduk sebentar."

_Alhamdulillah_! Semua murid bersuka cita. Berdiri di depan mereka aja udah kayak di-romusha selama lima ratus tahun, apalagi kalo serumah? Mampus udah.

"Sebentar. Aku yang akan menentukan kelompoknya. Nih aku bacakan." kata-ohok-perintah Akashi dengan semena-menanya.

_Jangan gue, jangan gue!_ Seketika semua murid kelas tiga itu berdoa dengan sangat khusyuk agar tidak sekamar dengan sang Emperor sadistis itu.

_By the way_, mari kita intip pembagian kelompok yang dibuat dengan seenak jidatnya oleh Akashi itu…

**Kelompok satu** **:**

**1. Aomine Daiki**

**2. Shoichi Imayoshi**

**3. Kise Ryouta**

**4. Eikichi Nebuya**

**5. Yoshitaka Morimiya**

"OI! KOK GUE 1 KAMAR SAMA SI IMAYOSHI ITU? ! SAMA SI GORILLA LAGI! DAN JANGAN LUPAKAN SI MANJA ITU!" protes seorang cowok berkulit tan, sambil membawa dan melambai-lambaikan spanduk gede bertulisan '**TOLAK PENINDASAN DARI AKASHI SEIJUUROU**'. Tanpa basa-basi, Akashi langsung membuatnya terpaksa pergi ke neraka duluan. Semua murid seangkatan itu langsung batal membawa spanduk gedenya, takut kalau-kalau nantinya malah diantar dengan paksa oleh sang Emperor itu ke alam baka sana seperti dia.

"Oke, jangan pedulikan Daiki." perintah Akashi kalem. Dengan kedua tangan serta gunting-gunting saktinya dilumuri oleh darah. Beneran kayak abis membunuh seseorang.

_Oh God._ Mereka pun ngeri memandang kedua tangan plus wajah Emperor itu. Sangat dramatis.

"Lanjut." Hyuuga menghela napas dengan wajah gue-puas-kalo-kau-diam-disitu-Aomine-Daiki. Woah, ternyata Anda kejam juga, Hyuuga-kun…

**Kelompok dua : **

**1. Kuroko Tetsuya**

**2. Akashi Seijuurou**

**3. Yoshinori Susa**

**4. Ryou Sakurai**

**5. Kasamatsu Yukio**

_No comment_. Kasamatsu cuma bisa terdiam dengan elitnya mendengar namanya di_summon_. Mana sekamar dengan si Emperor sadistis itu. Yoshinori Susa terpaksa menelan ludah, tak rela kalau dirinya terpaksa berpisah dengan Imayoshi dan malah ditarik sekamar dengan anak berambut merah yang _yandere_ itu. Ryou menangisi nasibnya harus sekamar sama Akashi. Momoi terpaksa menahan darahnya yang keluar dari hidungnya karena mencium _hint_ AkaKuro. ("Lu… Ternyata _fujoshi_ ya?" tanya Aomine ngeri. Momoi langsung meng-_copy_ kemampuan Kuroko dan meng-_ignite pass_ Aomine dengan sepenuh cintanya.)

"Anu… Boleh tanya, Akashicchi?" Kise-kun mulai komplen. Berani mati juga dia ternyata…

"Apa itu?"

"_HIDOI-SSU_! KENAPA KAU MALAH SEKAMAR DENGAN KUROKOCCHI? !" teriak Kise pilu. Yang bikin Narator jadi greget, kenapa Kise malah nggak kasih Akashi spanduk seperti Ahominecchi / Erominecchi? Oke, lupakan kalimat tadi itu.

Dan lima gunting pun membunuhnya, menyusul Aomine pergi ke alam baka. Semua murid langsung menambahkan satu aturan baru di hadapan Akashi : **JANGAN SEKALI-KALI KOMPLAIN DI DEPAN AKASHI SEIJUUROU. ATAU KAU AKAN MENYUSULNYA KE ALAM BAKA SEPERTI AOMINE DAIKI DAN KISE RYOUTA. SEKIAN.**

Riko Aida lalu memasang wajah mistis seolah-olah dia seneng banget melihat adegan bunuh-bunuhan (?) itu, lalu mengisyaratkan Akashi untuk meneruskannya. Ia lalu membacakan kelompok berikutnya, dengan wajah anak-anak lain kayak mau ngajak berantem secara bergerombol. Benar-benar tanpa ampun.

**Kelompok tiga : **

**1. Midorima Shintarou**

**2. Takao Kazunari**

**3. Shuzo Nijimura**

**4. Shigehiro Ogiwara**

**5. Reo Mibuchi**

Midorima langsung memasang wajah _WTF_, dan segera krasak-krusuk mencari-cari _lucky item_-nya, demi keselamatan jiwa dan pikirannya. _Gue sekamar sama Takao? Mati gue._ Takao cuma bisa masang wajah mesem-mesem, menantikan dua malam terindahnya bareng cowok berlentik ke bawah itu. Nijimura cuma bisa _no comment_, terpaksa diam di bawah hegemoni mesra terlarangnya Midorima dan Takao. Ogiwara cuma bisa meringis sedih, berpisah dengan Kuroko Tetsuya sang sobat terpercayanya. ("Tetsuya, jaga dirimu ya dari psst-Akashi-psst?" gumam Shigehiro lirih, amat sangat tak rela. Tetsuya cuma bisa menggangguk pasrah.) Yang terakhir, Mibuchi, cuma bisa mundung, nggak bisa memandang adegan terlarang AkaKuro. ("Gue dikutuk…" sumpah serapahnya Mibuchi segera keluar. Dan langsung digunting dengan manisnya oleh Akashi.)

**Kelompok empat :**

**1. Kagami Taiga**

**2. Murasakibara Atsushi**

**3. Himuro Tatsuya**

**4. Kotarou Hayama**

**5. Kosuke Wakamatsu**

"Gue sekamar sama si pemakan _snack_ itu?" gumam Kagami syok.

Himuro _happy_-_happy_ saja, karena selain 1 kamar dengan partnernya plus rival semasa di Amrik itu, juga bakal kebagian _snack_-_snack_nya. Hayama berniat protes, namun udah keburu jadi pengecut karena ngeri melihat gunting-guntingnya minta korban selanjutnya. Wakamatsu cuma bisa _no comment_. Membayangkan satu kamar dengan dua rival semasa di Amrik itu aja udah bikin dia keder, apalagi Atsushi ditambah Hayama. _Gue harus super hati-hati, jangan sampe ngrusak snack-snack punya Atsushi_, batinnya merapal nasehat super maha bijak itu.

**Kelompok lima** **:**

**1. Kouki Furihata**

**2. Hiroshi Fukuda**

**3. Kiyoshi Miyaji**

**4. Shinsuke Kimura**

**5. Koichi Kawahara**

Semua anggota kelompok lima segera sujud syukur, karena tak ada yang 'nggak waras' di dalam kelompoknya. Trio setelah Kagami dan Kuroko itu segera berpesta kecil-kecilan merayakan selamatnya mereka dari siksaan geng pelangi yang mengerikan itu. Kiyoshi Miyaji cuma bisa bernapas lega, membayangkan damainya kamar mereka selama dua malam itu. Kimura hanya bisa memasang senyum sederhananya. Mau sekamar sama geng pelangi kek apa, dia tetep adem ayem. Namanya juga calon ketua geng basket Shuutoku tuh.

"Yak, sekian. Anggota lain, akan diurus guru-guru." ujar Akashi selesai membacakan pembagian kamar yang sangat nggak adil itu.

Di depannya, semua anggota yang namanya di_summon_ sebagian besarnya terpaksa memakan tanah karena udah pasrah kalo namanya dimasukkan dalam kelompok yang bisa dikategorikan 'nggak waras' itu. Cuma Kuroko yang bisa memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Mau kek dibom dengan bom atom atau letusan Krakatau, dia tetap tenang. Sampe membuat semua anggota yang lain penasaran, bagaimana caranya dia bisa bersikap seperti itu? ("Teman-teman, kalian harus berkepala dingin." ujar Kuroko tenang. Mereka langsung memasang wajah _WTF_.)

Riko lantas menambahkannya, "Kelompok pertama sampai lima, cepat masuk! Nanti kalian akan melihat papan bertuliskan kelompok kalian pada pintu kamar masing-masing!"

Semua langsung menggangguk dengan pasrah.

**-xXx-**

**-Kamar kelompok 1-**

"Ini kagak adil, mamen… Untung gue bawa majalah Horikita Mai-chan!" gerutu cowok dakian (?) yang wajahnya udah babak belur kena gunting sakti Akashi. Dengan tas besar, si _ace_ Teikou ini lalu mengacak-acak isi tasnya, mencari-cari obat pelipur lara (?)nya. Sedangkan Kise Ryouta, si model dari Teikou itu, hanya bisa mundung dan mundung. Bahkan tasnya sama sekali nggak diurusnya.

Imayoshi yang menatap aura suram dua orang itu, lantas menyeringai sambil bertanya dengan suangat menohok, "Bagaimana? Enak gak, dicakar-cakar (baca : digunting-gunting) oleh gunting-gunting saktinya Akashi-san itu?"

Cowok bersurai biru malam serta dakian itu, langsung mematung seketika. Buku-buku Horikita Mai-nya jatuh dengan nggak elitnya seketika setelah mendengar sindiran Imayoshi itu. Cowok pirang itu makin mojok, mengecilkan dirinya sampai-sampai anggota lain yang kedapetan sekelompok sama mereka, terpana heran membayangkan bagaimana caranya cowok itu mengecilkan tubuhnya sendiri.

Seorang cowok dengan muka mesem (?) serta tampang tegas, langsung menginjak-injak punggung si model itu, "OI! CEPETAN BANGUN! TASMU BELON DIBERESIN TUH!"

"U-Uweee… Morimiyacchi hidoi-ssu! Huweee… Kurokocchiiiiii~! ! !" jerit Kise pilu. Lebih pilu dari pekikan kambing minta disembelih.

"Cih, coba gue bisa dapet 1 kelompok sama Tetsu…" gumam Aomine sambil baca buku Horikita Mai-chan.

Mendengar si cowok dakian itu menyebut nama idolanya, Kise langsung bangkit dengan segenap tenaga, berbalik dan menghadapnya. Membisiki si _ace_ itu dengan kata-kata yang sangat binal sekali serta nista, "Aominecchi. Kita rebut Kurokocchi dari tangan si Emperor-yang-oh-sadis-banget itu! Ayolah, ntar gue kasih buku Horikita Mai-chan keluaran terbaru!"

Buku-buku keramat Aomine pun diabaikan. Mata biru malamnya berganti menjadi mata yang sangat berapi-api, dalam artian lain. Kise yang nyengir nista melihat inspirasinya berapi-api merebut Kuroko Tetsuya, lalu menambah bahan bakar provokasinya, "Aominecchi, mari kita selamatkan jiwa polos dan manisnya Kurokocchi sebelum dinistai oleh Akashicchi!"

"OKE!" Aomine akhirnya berdiri dengan segala amarah dan napsu pengen merape Kuroko (?). Kise pun tambah nista, dan mulai merancang siasat merebut Kurokocchi dari tangan besi dan sadis si Emperor itu!

Nebuya, Imayoshi dan Morimiya cuma bisa berpesta _facepalm_ ria, menyaksikan niat yang nista sekaligus mengerikan punya Aomine dan Kise, dengan segala tetek bengek ke-tidak waras-an mereka berdua. _Ya Allah, selamatkan kami dari siksaan Emper– ups, Akashi…_ Mereka bertiga mendadak menjadi anak soleh (?).

Kelompok 1 akhirnya ber-_ending_ kacau balau, apalagi Kelompok 2 dan seterusnya…? !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued… Atau End? *dihajar* ]**


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah kamar kelompok 1 yang berujung-ujung menjadi markas perebutan Kuroko Tetsuya, di kamar kelompok dua, suasananya sangat kiceeeeppp, mengalahkan suara pekuburan Jeruk Purut (?). Sebagian anak-anak Kelompok 2 terpaksa berhati-hati melakukan ini-itu, apalagi dengan mata heterokomnya yang sedang mengawasi mereka bak dewa yang ngawasin para budaknya (?). Mari kita lihat keadaan Kelompok 2!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~****Kelulusan!**

© Himomo Senohara

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, labil, pengalaman waktu SD dan di-_mix_ dengan beberapa pengalaman di SLB a.k.a Sekolah Luar Biasa, semua karakter KuroBas digabung dalam 1 sekolah dan 1 angkatan, guru!senior-senior kelas 2 Seirin. *dikeplak*

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_A/N_ : Maaf kalau galau dan ababil banget.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Kamar kelompok 2-**

"Tetsuya." Suara tegas dan _absolute_ itu memanggil nama salah satu dari mereka.

Seorang pemuda yang berambut _baby blue_, kedapatan sedang mengeluarkan pakaian-pakaiannya ketika sang Emperor itu memanggilnya. Ia lantas berhenti membereskan tasnya, dan kemari menghadapnya. Sang Emperor lantas membisikinya dengan beberapa kalimat yang seketika membuat wajah tenang sang _phantom player_ itu sedikit berubah. Berubah ke arah yang jauh lebih _mengkhawatirkan_.

GLEK.

Semua anggota Kelompok 2 minus Akashi, demikianlah sang Emperor, dan Tetsuya, bergidik ngeri membayangkan rencana bulus seorang cowok heterokom itu. Mereka masih beres-beres tasnya, dan malahan Ryo Sakurai udah kelihatan nangis sesenggukkan di lantai, takut kalau-kalau besoknya dia duluan yang dijadikan bahan _barbeque_ satu angkatan. Saking kanibal dan brutalnya (lho?).

"*pssst* Apa mau si Akashi itu ya? *pssst*" bisik Kasamatsu membentuk lingkaran kecil dengan posisi jongkok di pojok salah satu sudut kamar itu.

Dua anggota lainnya, Susa dan Sakurai, hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengan gementaran. Saking takutnya. Sakurai malah kejang-kejang nangis. Susa lalu mengomentari dengan gaya preman abis ditampol habis-habisan oleh bosnya, "*pssst* Mana gue tahu, Kasamatsu-san. Kayaknya malam ini kita *psssst* terpaksa melihat adegan AkaKuro selama dua malam ini…"

"Gu-Gue mau pulang…" bisik Sakurai udah koma, jiwanya udah melayang entah ke mana.

"*psssst* Te-Tenang aja! Yang pe-penting ada aku!" hibur Susa sambil meluk Sakurai yang benar-benar kayak orang wafat. Inallilah−.

BUAGH.

Seketika kepala Narator udah dipukul dengan sebuah HP oleh seorang cowok heterokom itu. HP yang menghajar (?) kepala Narator kebetulan sama kayak punyanya! Oh, lupakan saja kalimat terakhirnya tadi. Si Emperor berjulukan mesin pembunuh berjalan itu rupanya sudah berada di belakang gerombolan anggota Kelompok 2. _Udah deh… _Kali ini Susa benar-benar berharap kalau dia bisa kayak Sakurai. Kasamatsu cuma bisa menelan ludah sedalam-dalamnya.

"Kalian. Cepat berdiri dan bereskan semua bawaanmu."

JLEGAR.

Mereka berdua minus Sakurai segera kompak berdiri dan membereskan bawaannya. Sakurai hebatnya malah dibiarkan tewas begituan, tergeletak dengan tragisnya di dekat ranjang sambil membuat suatu danau raksasa di sekitarnya. Akashi dengan cueknya menggandeng Tetsuya ala _bridal style_ menuju ke toilet, sedangkan sisa anggota lainnya mencuri-curi pandang ke mereka berdua.

BLAM.

Hening.

"*pssst* Me-Mereka mau apa sih…? Pake _bridal style_ lagi…" bisik Susa penasaran.

"Ma-Mana gue tau. *pssst* Ka-Kan bisa jadi mereka mau 'itu'–."

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK! ! ! ! GUE MAU TUKAR KAMAR DENGAN SAPA AJA ASAL BUKAN AKASHI-SAAAAAAN! ! ! MAAFKAN KALAU GUE MASIH HIDUP! MAAF! MAAF! GUE BENER-BENER MINTA MAAF!"

Hening lagi.

Kasamatsu dan Susa cuma bisa saling bertatap dengan wajah pasrah, mendengarkan keluhan pilu sang Sakurai yang sedang menggelinding, menangis sesenggukkan, membikin danau seluas Baikal (?) dan apapun yang bisa melepaskan rasa stressnya yang luar bi(n)asa itu. Dan mereka kayaknya tahu apa yang bakalan terjadi selanjutnya. Satu lagi, sepertinya Susa tahu sesuatu di balik bilik toilet kamar kelompok dua itu. _Jangan-jangan mereka melakukan… Sesuatu yang terlarang?_ Tampaknya, Susa terpaksa berdoa agar dia tidak mendadak menjadi gila selama dua malam di sana.

Akhirnya, Sakurai terpaksa dibekep dengan lakban dan disiksa secara mental oleh Akashi, berkat teriakan memilukannya tersebut.

**-xXx-**

**-Kelompok 3- **

"Wah, yang Kelompok 2 itu berisik juga." komentar Reo acuh gak acuh.

Dirinya rupanya sedang mengutuki nasibnya yang entah kenapa malah menyeretnya masuk ke lubang kenistaan yang luar biasa. Dengan Takao yang nempel-nempel di sekitar cowok berlentik ke bawah serta berambut lumut itu, serta Nijimura yang sedang menyumpal telinganya pake _cotton bud_ dan Ogiwara cuma bisa menggigit tasnya membayangkan nasib sobat terpercayanya berada di bawah hegemoni Emperor senjata berjalan itu, gimana si ohok-calon-ohok punggawa Rakuzan ini nggak stress?

Takao yang gak peduli dengan rasa stress yang menghambur berpelukan dengan kamar itu (?), lantas mencolek-colek tubuh cowok lumut itu dengan suara seme serta senyuman menyeringai plus mesem-mesem (?), "Shin-chaaan! Akhirnya kita sekamar juga. Nanti gue satu ranjang sama kau ya, Shin-chan!"

_WATEPAAAAAKKK? !_

Nijimura sontak berhenti men-_switch off_ kemampuan mendengarnya. Ogiwara seketika berhenti memakan tasnya sendiri. Sedangkan Reo? Keburu menghantamkan kepalanya ke temboknya seketika. Gimana mereka nggak bertambah stress? Udah sekamar, masa' dua cowok minta seranjang lagi? Serasa udah kayak pasutri saja! Ya beginilah pemikiran waras mereka yang udah ternistai oleh pemandangan langka nan terlarang itu.

"O-Oi! Pisah aja kenapa, _nanodayo_!" O-Oh, cowok lumutan itu udah protes. _Bravo_!

"Ah? Nggak lah~ kalo tiga cowok itu gue nggak enak nih, Shin-chan! Aku sama kau ajaaa!"

Dengan watados plus suara tanpa dosa, Takao berhasil membuat cowok lumutan itu tunduk sepenuhnya. Ketiga pasang mata terpaksa memandangi fenomena mengerikan itu dengan telanjang setelanjang-telanjangnya. Ogiwara langsung cabut ke toilet, berharap kalo sekujur tubuhnya nggak dinistai dengan adegan gila itu lebih lanjut lagi. Nijimura langsung pingsan seketika. Reo? Gantung diri.

Ya nggak lah, dia rupanya udah nangis sesenggukkan, meratapi nasibnya. _Nanti pas lulus SMA, gue minta Sei-chan misahin mereka ajaaaa!_ Rupanya orang ini masih polos… Yah, masih menangan Kuroko sih!

**-xXx-**

**-Kamar kelompok 4- **

NOMP NOMP NOMP NOMP NOMP.

Hening.

NOMP NOMP NOMP NOMP NOMP.

_Ugh_. Si harimau yang setaun lalu baru datang dimari dari negeri Paman Sam itu, cuma bisa menggerutu sambil menyumpal telinganya dengan kapas. Di sisi lain, seorang cowok dengan tinggi suangat abnormal dan luar biasa tinggi, memakan _snack-snack_nya dengan rakusnya. Mana polusi suaranya benar-benar mengerikan, ngalah-ngalahin pesawat abis lepas landas. Saking berisiknya.

"Atsushi−."

"LU! MURASAKIBARA! BERESIN TAS LU SEKARANG JUGA! GUE LELAH DISUMBAT OLEH KEBISINGAN YANG BERASAL DARI MULUT BELEPOTANMU ITU!" Akhirnya si Harimau itu berontak juga. Nggak rela kalo telinganya bakal tuli sepulangnya nanti.

NOMP NOMP NOMP NOMP NOMP.

GLEK.

Murasakibara dengan watados plus malesnya bertanya tanpa menoleh yang memberontaknya tadi, "Apa?"

Sobat si Harimau, Himuro, udah lelah dari semua kebodohan itu. Ia lalu berkata mencoba meluruskan kesalahpahaman antara si Harimau dengan si bayi raksasa itu, "Atsushi~ bisakah kau berhenti memakan _snack_mu? Kita lagi ada acara beres-beres, nanti abis ini mau makan siang sekalian diskusi tentang tujuan kita selulus SMP ini. Jadi, simpan dulu _snack_mu ya?"

GREP.

Si Harimau syok.

Si bayi raksasa itu bukannya nurutin, malah menaruh _snack_nya di atas ranjang yang dijajahnya, dan menarik tangan Himuro itu. Dan memeluk tubuh Himuro kayak pacar manja yang minta dipeluk. Si Harimau sontak bermuka merah menyaksikan acara mesra-mesraan mereka. Wakamatsu langsung berteriak ngeri, "TIDAAAAAKK! ! CEPET BALIK BERESIN SANAAAAAA!"

"Murochin~ aku malas ngurusin si Harimau alias Kagachin itu." komentar si bayi raksasa ini dengan muka melas bukan males (?).

"U-Udah, sabar ya… Ugh, lepasin bisa gak?" Himuro merangsek mau keluar dari pelukan maut si _center_ ini.

"Ogah, Murochin~ udah bagus kita kayak gini. Malamnya seranjang dong."

JLEGAAAAARRRR.

Semua yang ada di kamar Kelompok 4 itu mendadak mematung. Apalagi si Kagami Taiga alias Harimau itu. Hayama yang sedari tadi kayaknya mencuri _missdirection_-nya Kuroko, mendadak disihir Gorgon menjadi batu. Lho kok nyambung ke sana sih? Ya udah, pokoknya semua yang ada di dalam kamar kelompok 4 minus Himuro dan Atsushi itu, membeku saking syoknya.

Si cowok paling lentur asal Rakuzan ini langsung meneriaki mereka berdua, "UDAAAAHHH! ! ! SUNGGUH TERLALU! BERANINYA ROMANTIS-ROMANTISAN DI DEPAN KITA YANG JOMBLOOOOO!"

"Oi, jangan sebut kalo kita gay kek… Gue masih normal tauk." komentar Wakamatsu bete.

"Lu ada _crush_ sama Imayoshi, iye kan?" Hayama balas nyolot. Nggak mau kalah katanya.

"NGGAK! LU ADANYA SAMA MIBUCHI KALE!"

Dan, dua nama yang disebutin Hayama dan Wakamatsu, langsung bersin di tempat.

"Onee-san itu adanya sama Akashi tauk!" Hayama nyolot lagi.

Si Emperor senjata berjalan itu bersin di toilet ketika sedang ng-piiip-in _uke_-nya. Dan dia mendadak mendapatkan rencana untuk membunuh yang men-_summon_ dirinya dengan sembarangan. Mibuchi lagi-lagi bersin. Cucian sana lu, Mibuchi!

"Pfff… Onee-san? Mibuchi emang gay! Dan lu itu SUAMINYA!" Lagi-lagi.

Mibuchi kembali bersin, sampai dituding kena H2N1. Korslet rupanya.

"NGGAK! KATA SAPA WOY? ! LU ITU ADANYA SAMA AHOMINE, TRUS SAMA IMAYOSHI JUGA KALE! SUSA JUGA MUNGKIN!"

Si Aomine dan Imayoshi langsung bersin di tempat. Yang Aomine, langsung dicumbui (?) oleh _uke_-nya, sedangkan Imayoshi di-pukpuk-in oleh Nebuya-san. Susa langsung bersin menyusul Aomine dan Imayoshi, dan dipuk-pukin oleh Kasamatsu dengan tragisnya.

CKLIK.

"GUE KAGAK SEPERTI ITU! GUE DEKET SAMA IMAYOSHI DAN AHOMINE KARENA GUE NGKRITIK MEREKA BERDUA! SUSAH AMAT NIH NYOLOTNYA! BANGKE!"

Dua kali Aomine dan Imayoshi bersin. Kasian deh lu berdua!

**CKLIK CKLIK.**

"PASTI IYA!"

"NGGAK! EIKICHI PASTI ADA _CRUSH_ SAMA ELU! TRUS MIBUCHI JUGA, TAUK!"

Eikichi mendadak sakit demam. Mibuchi jatuh sakit, kena pneumonia dadakan. Halah, lebay banget.

"KALO GUE BENERAN SEPERTI ITU, UDAH GUE DIBANTAI AKASHI DARI DULU KALE!"

**CKLIK CKLIK CKLIK.**

Emperor senjata berjalan itu lalu keluar dari toilet dengan membawa Tetsuya yang bobo di pelukannya, menidurkannya di ranjang dan mengeluarkan _katana_ dari lemarinya. Tiga anggota Kelompok 2 langsung kabur lewat jendela, nggak mau melihat si Emperor itu menumpahkan darahnya di rumahnya sendiri.

"OH, JADI LU MEMANG ADA _CRUSH_ SAMA AKASHI YA? BAGOS! GUE BERSYUKUR! LU BISA DIJADIKAN BARBEQUE NANTI!"

**CKLIK CKLIK.**

**CKLIK CKLIK.**

"Ah, mereka berisik sekal–."

"GUE MAH KAGAK KALE! GUE KAN ANAK BUAH TELADAN (?) AKASHI! YANG ADA LU TUH DIJADIKAN BARBEQUE! UDAH, NGAKU AJA KALO LU SEMUA ITU GAY!"

Emperor bersenjata itu mengintai kamar keempat, menantikan pembunuhan yang direncanakannya.

PRAAAANG.

"RASAIN GIH! GUE TEPLOKIN LU PAKE PIRING ANTIK BARU TAU RASA!"

"O-OY! ITU PIRING PUNYA AKASHI! MATEK LU NANTI!"

**CKLIKCKLIKCKLIK.**

"GUE KAGAK TAKUT SAMA SI CEBOL OI! MESKI AURANYA KAYAK ASSASSIN NIH! POKOKNYA, TARIK KEMBALI KATA-KATA MENJIJIKANMU!"

**PRAAAAAANG**.

"O-OI! SAKIT TAUK, OI HAYAMA-TEME!"

"GUE UDAH KAGAK PEDULI. AYO MAEN _ONE ON ONE_ YUK!"

"OKE, HAYAMA-TEME-GAY!"

"GUE KAGAK GAAAAY! LU YANG GAY! UDAH GITU DIKELILINGI TIGA SEME!"

"**GUE KAGAK SEGITU UKENYA TAUK, BANGKEEEEEE!**"

"**HENTIKAN. ATAU KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA.**"

"**KALIAN BERISIK BUANGET. KALIAN MINTA DIBANTING KE MARS YAAA? !**"

Dua suara terakhir itu seketika membuat pertikaian yang hebat itu dihentikan. Wakamatsu dengan piring antik yang didapatnya dari lemari di kamarnya, dalam posisi mau mem-_passing_ ke muka Hayama. Hayama dengan gelas antik yang juga bersumber dari lemari itu, dalam posisi men-_dribble_ ke kaki Wakamatsu. Dua orang yang lagi berantem itu terpana syok mendengar sumber dari dua suara menggelegar tadi.

Seorang cowok bermata heterokom dengan aura gelap dan beracun setingkat pembunuh kelas dewa, udah melepas sarung _katana_-nya dan bersiap menebas mereka berdua. Di belakangnya ada dua orang. Satunya berkacamata dengan rambut hitam kayak landak laut, dan lainnya beralis dobel dengan warna rambut mirip sama Emperor bersenjata itu. Mereka bertiga bergerombol di mulut pintu kamar Kelompok 4 dengan aura gelap banget.

Wakamatsu langsung menelan ludah, dan berusaha berkelit dengan mengalungkan lengan sebelah kirinya pada leher Hayama, "E-Errr… Kita lomba teriak-teriak gitu! Be-Benar kan, Hayama-_kun_?"

Hayama balik mengalungkan lengan sebelah kanannya ke leher Wakamatsu, dan berusaha berkelit dari tatapan berbahaya milik cowok heterokom itu, "I-Iya! Akashi-kun, aku nggak bermaksud be-begitu… A-Ahahaha… Hahaha… Ahahaha…"

"Mana yang lainnya?" tanya cowok berkacamata itu, udah kesal banget.

"Udah kabur, Hyuuga-sensei." jawab cowok beralis dobel itu, juga kesal banget.

"Hyuuga-sensei. Taiga. Kita bantai mereka berdua. _Three on two_." perintah cowok heterokom itu kesal banget. Selevel Goku abis ngamuk.

Dan kedua cowok itu langsung bergabung dengan Akashi, membantai mereka berdua. Muka Wakamatsu dan Hayama seketika memucat sepucat tembok putih di RS. Pembunuhan berdarah pun terjadi di sana, dan diklaim sebagai pembunuhan _paling_ sadis di seluruh dunia, oleh si Emperor itu sendiri.

**-xXx-**

**-Kamar kelompok 5-**

Tidak ada kejadian yang berarti, kecuali mereka kebingungan mendengar suara jeritan pilu dan mengerikan yang terdengar dari kamar sebelah. Dan tak ada yang berani bertanya, karena mereka tahu, ada suara si Emperor di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued… Atau End? *diganyang* ]**


	3. Chapter 3

Krik krik.

Jangkrik plus tonggret rupanya sedang berkonser berjamaah ketika semua anak-anak Kelompok 1 sampai 5, perlahan berkumpul dari kamarnya selagi para gurunya sedang mempersiapkan proposal untuk Day #1-nya. Dengan rasa malas yang luar bi(n)asa, salah satu dari mereka lantas menggumam lemas, "Capeeekkkkk~."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~****Kelulusan!**

© Himomo Senohara

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, labil, pengalaman waktu SD dan di-_mix_ dengan beberapa pengalaman di SLB a.k.a Sekolah Luar Biasa, semua karakter KuroBas digabung dalam 1 sekolah dan 1 angkatan, guru!senior-senior kelas 2 Seirin. *dikeplak*

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_A/N_ (**Himomo**) : Wah… Banyak _review_ tentang ini! _Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu_, _minna_! Aku di sini mewakili Mun yang sedang galau segalau-galaunya akibat 'Pure and Raven-Black', 'Aku Dikerjai' dan satu fic lainnya. Intinya, Mun sedang mengalami WB lagi… *bungkuk*

_Happy reading_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day #1 – Kelompok 1**

"Hoahm, rasanya bosan sekali… Hari ini ada acara apa?" tanya Aomine malas.

Seorang cowok berambut blonde dengan telinga dan ekor anjing imajiner yang tiba-tiba nongol dengan tidak elitnya, lalu menjawabnya dengan malas juga, "Katanya kita makan siang dulu baru ada kotbah segala-ssu! Yang jadi masalahnya…"

Sontak empat pasang mata yang lain, melirik si blonde itu dengan pandangan jangan-bilang-kalo-itu-urusan-**dia**.

"E-Errgghh… Kudengar dari Akashicchi, yang bakal memasak adal–."

Tiba-tiba Aomine, sang remaja preman berkulit tan serta berambut biru malam yang ternyata salah satu pemain basket yang amat sangat awesome (?), mencengkeram kerah si blonde itu seraya berkata dengan nada penolakan dan penuh keputusasaan, "KISE! JANGAN BILANG KALO SATSUKI-SENSEI BAKAL MEMASAKKAN MASAKAN BUAT KITA!"

GLEK.

Keempat makhluk Kelompok 1 cuma bisa merinding disko plus dangdut. Siapa sih, yang enggak kenal dengan seorang Momoi Satsuki? Si guru BK yang senantiasa mendapatkan julukan penghancur masakan yang dikenal seantero Teikou Junior High School, dan bahkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou pun menghindari masakannya, tidak mau kena efek samping dari masakannya yang bahkan bisa mengakibatkan disorientasi akal dan pikirannya.

Namun sayang, masih ada satu saingan lagi atas kontes makanan-coret-racun pembunuh tersebut.

"Bu-Bukan–." Kise, sang makhluk blonde ini membantah, "Ta-Tapi **Riko**-sensei."

**CTAAARRRR CTAAAARRRR.**

Benar.

Riko Aida, salah satu guru senior Teikou ini, rupanya juga sudah memasang perangkap yang tak kalah menakutkan. Dan semua anak Kelompok 1 sontak saja menelan ludah dengan wajah _horror_ dicampur dengan wajah super ketakutan. _Siapa sih yang mengusulkan dua cewek pembunuh menakutkan itu? !_

**-xXx-**

**Kelompok 2**

Setibanya di ruang tamu, kelima cowok yang rupanya sudah sampai duluan, sedang menunggu di sofa, menantikan proposal yang sedang dipersiapkan oleh guru-gurunya. Di sofa itu, kelihatan banget kalau Akashi sang Emperor, kedapatan sedang duduk dengan sang _uke_ tercintanya dipangkukan di atas kedua pahanya, dan tiga makhluk lainnya, alias Yukio, Susa dan Ryou, sedang duduk-duduk sambil menonton acara gaje di depan TV dengan wajah _horror_.

"Tetsuya. Kau tidak tidur kan?" tanya Akashi, membuka percakapan di antara suasana sedingin Antartika ini.

Cowok berambut _baby blue_ ini, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tenang tanpa menolehnya sambil menjawab dengan nada monoton, "Tidak, Akashi-kun. Dan, sampai kapan Akashi-kun mau mendudukkanku di atas pahamu?"

Sebuah senyuman mesum segera terlontar dari sang _seme_ tercintanya, dan menjawabnya sambil memeluk pinggang Tetsuya dengan erat, "Aku memerintahkanmu untuk duduk di atas pahamu, ada masalah?"

Semburat warna _pink_ mendadak muncul pada kedua pipi sang _phantom player_, "Ti-Tidak ada, Akashi-kun."

"Bagus." Akashi lalu menarik tubuh Tetsuya agar menempel pada dadanya, sehingga kelihatan kalau Tetsuya sedang duduk bersantai sambil menindih tubuh sang _seme_-nya. Tercium wangi _vanilla_ dari tubuh Tetsuya itu, sehingga napsu pengin me-rapenya mendadak muncul.

_Tahan, tahan. Ini masih di depan tiga makhluk astral_, batin Akashi menahan napsu om-om pedonya. (A/N : *dibantai*)

Saat Akashi dan Tetsuya sedang mesra-mesranya, di sisi lain, tiga makhluk lain yang sekamar dengan mereka berdua, cuma bisa merinding plus mengkeret dengan indahnya. Menunggu para guru untuk memulai acaranya saja sudah seperti menunggu satu juta tahun. _Cari ruang privat kek sana, dasar pasangan homo yang lovey-dovey! Sialan! Udah tadi diapa-apain di toilet, sekarang kelihatan banget dah di sofa! Iiihhh!_

**-xXx-**

**Kelompok 3**

"Shin-chaaan! Shin-chaaaan!" Takao masih saja terus berteriak dengan girang.

Di depannya, seorang cowok berambut hijau tua, sedang duduk bermain kartu U*o dengan ketiga makhluk lain di kamar Kelompok 3. Yaelah, berhubung ruang tamu sudah dijajah dengan brutal oleh anak-anak Kelompok 2, mereka terpaksa bermain kartu yang terkenal itu di kamar mereka sendiri. Wong, ketua Kelompok 3 alias Reo saja sudah duluan melapor kepada guru agar memanggilnya kalau proposal **Day #1** sudah siap.

"Gah! Gue dapet +4 dua kali! Sialan!" rutuk Shigehiro, meratapi nasib harus mengambil delapan kartu lagi.

Nijimura cuma bisa nyengir nista, "Salah sendiri, gak punya 'senjata'! Whoah, gue emang _awesome_!"

_Sejak kapan Nijimura jadi senarsis Aho(k)mine itu? _Sisa anak Kelompok 3, cuma bisa _facepalm_ berjamaah melihat Nijimura mengibas-gibaskan kartu-kartunya dengan nista. Reo cuma cengo sambil mengambil siasat mencuri lihat isi kartu-kartu yang dipegang mantan kapten Teikou itu. Shigehiro menggumam tidak jelas sambil mengambil delapan kartu tersebut.

Shintarou lantas mengeluarkan kartu andalannya, "Uno!"

"Cih, lo enaknya tinggal 1 kartu lagi." sindir Nijimura dan Reo hampir bebarengan.

"_Woles_ napa… Hari ini Cancer peringkat 2 dalam Oha-Asa, _problem_?" Si _go green_ itu balik menyindirnya sambil memasang muka _troll_. Sejak kapan dia jago ng-troll ya? (A/N : *di-_long shoot_ paksa*)

Takao dengan riangnya, mengeluarkan dua kartu berwarna kuning tapi beda nomor, sesuai dengan kartu sebelumnya yang dikeluarkan Midorima. Selanjutnya, Reo mengeluarkan satu kartu +4 lagi – dengan harapan bisa mem-_bully_ lagi anak baru alias Ogiwara – sambil berkata, "Warna kun–."

Dengan nistahnya, Nijimura mengeluarkan satu kartu yang sama seperti Reo lagi, berharap bisa ikut _join the party_ membuat cengeng si tokoh terbaru Kuroko no Basuke itu. Dengan licik, dia bilang warna _request_-nya, "Biru!"

"Cih, gue keduluan." cibir Reo sinis.

"Nih gua bales, tapi bukan buat lo-lo yeee!" Dengan strategi liciknya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu +4, dan melirik kacamata si _go green_ yang mendadak retak. Dengan suara _badass_-nya, dia memerintah keempat makhluk absurdnya, "Warna merah, sekian."

Dan sontak saja keempat manusia absurd di Kelompok 3, cengo melihat si _go green_ yang mendadak menjadi patung-ohok-figure-raksasa gratisan saking syoknya. _Kasihan Shintarou…_

Si _go green_ itu, menelan ludah. Dengan tidak teganya, dia mengambil dua belas kartunya dari tumpukan kartu-kartu U*o ini. Nasib, nasib.

"Nih!" Takao mengeluarkan kartu pembalik urutan berwarna merah.

"KUBALAS KALIAN BERTIGA! ISH!" Si _go green_ yang mendadak tidak woles, mengeluarkan lima kartu dengan tiga diantaranya berlabel +2 berwarna merah. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, belom lagi +2 berwarna lain; satunya hijau dan lainnya berwarna biru. Entah bagaimana caranya dia beruntung mendapatkan bejibun senjata mematikan seperti itu!

Mendadak Shigehiro nyengir setan, "Gue tambahin gih!"

Tiga kartu berlabel +2 berwarna kuning menyusulnya.

_Heck_.

Reo cuma bisa mengelus-elus punggung Nijimura yang syok banget dengan wajah (pura-pura) prihatin ala Es Be Ye sedang komat-kamit berpidato di televisi berita, "Tenang ya, Nijimura-kun… Udah sibuk urusin 8 kartumu, sekarang kau harus mengambil 16 kartu lagi… Gue balesin kau ya, _bro_?"

"Hiks… Kuaduin kalian semua ke Akashi nih!" Nijimura mendadak _childish_ sambil menyomot 16 kartunya dengan buru-buru. Mukanya sudah seperti anak yang menangis karena tidak dikasih cemilan selama sepuluh tahun penuh, saking merananya.

"Oke, gue balesin kau ya?" ujar Reo woles.

Dan ia mengeluarkan dua kartu 'normal' berwarna kuning dengan berbagai nomor.

Takao lalu nyengir nista, "Okeh! UNO!"

Pluk.

Dua kartu berwarna merah dengan satu nomor diantaranya sama seperti nomor sebelumnya.

"Oke, kubalas nih." Midorima mengeluarkan kartu pengubah warna.

"Cih, dasar setan." kutuk Shigehiro nangis sambil berharap-harap cemas.

Midorima lantas menaikkan kacamatanya dan mulai memerintah dengan logat djowo-nya, "Ijo plis."

CTARRR.

_Gimana dia tau kalo kita-kita ini gak punya kartu berwarna ijoooo? !_ Mendadak trio perusuh – Reo, Nijimura dan Ogiwara – kicep sekicep-kicepnya habis mendengar perintah si rambut _go green_ itu. _Apa dia cenayang kali ya? !_ Ogiwara terpaksa mengambil lagi kartunya, dan sontak saja menemukan satu kartu senjata andalannya. Matanya sontak saja bling-bling.

"Nih, maapin aye ya!" Ogiwara mendadak berlogat Betawi, dan menumpukkan kartu berlabel +2 berwarna hijau yang diambilnya tadi. Tidak lupa, dia menambahkannya dengan dua kartu +2 berwarna merah dan kuning. Oh, Nijimura benar-benar sial banget siang ini.

"Kasian banget Nijichan… 30 kartu! REKOR BARU! HWAYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Takao dengan tak berdosanya menertawakan Nijimura.

CTIK CTIK.

Sontak saja dia melemparkan semua kartunya, dan berteriak dengan gaya ala cewek habis berlebay ria diputusin sama pacarnya, "BUNUH AJALAAAAAAH GUE! KALIAN KOK KEJAM BANGET SAMA AKU! ? KALIAN SAMA-SAMA MIRIP PISAN SAMA AKASHI! HIKS HIKS HIKS! KUHAJAR KALIAN NTAR, OGIWARA! MIDORIMA!"

Inilah akibatnya dari menertawakan anak pindahan. Ogiwara ngikik licik, berharap dia bisa balik mem-_bully_ Nijimura lagi. Dan ia berdoa andaikata ia bisa mem-_bully_ Emperor yang beraninya menyusun siasat liciknya bersatu dengan sobat sejatinya dalam kamar yang sama. Dengan kartu U*o ini.

Yang tak diketahui semua anak Kelompok 3, Ogiwara ini sebenarnya jago mem-_bully_ junior-junior maupun senior-seniornya cuma dengan ngajak berantam lewat kartu U*o ini. Mochida dan Kuroko adalah salah satu dari _korban_nya, namun Kuroko tak masuk hitungan. Tidak tega katanya.

**-xXx-**

**Kelompok 4**

"AYO! AYO! NIH, GUE BEDAKIN LO!"

Tidak berbeda jauh dari kegaduhan yang terjadi di Kelompok 3, yang Kelompok 4 juga tidak kalah gaduhnya. Bedanya, dengan kamarnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat terjadinya pembunuhan Hayama dan Wakamatsu, kali ini… Sebuah papan berbentuk kotak besar berukuran kira-kira tujuh puluh empat sentimeter x tujuh puluh empat sentimeter, tergelar di atas lantainya yang sudah dibersihkan.

Dan dengan dua tumpuk benda datar berbentuk lingkaran, plus… Sebotol bedak serbuk yang tergeletak dengan nistanya di atas papan berwarna cokelat kayu tersebut.

'Udah, udah, main karambol sini. Ntar habis aku, giliranmu kan, _bro_?" Himuro Tatsuya, sobat si Tiger, duduk bersimpuh sambil bersiap-siap menyentilkan pionnya buat 'menendang' salah satu dari tumpukan benda datar dan berbentuk lingkaran itu masuk ke salah satu dari empat lubang yang terletak pada masing-masing pojok papan yang licin ini.

"Iya, iya, gue mau neplokin Wakamatsu dulu." sergah Kagami sambil mengambil sebotol bedak serbuk dengan nistanya.

"O-Oi! Jangan ke gue!" Mendadak Wakamatsu sang korban, mengelak dengan elitnya.

Sudah tak mempedulikan gerombolan kurang waras ini, Murasakibara yang mendapat giliran main sebelum Himuro, menyentilkan cakram ke tumpukan tersebut. WUZZZHHHHH. Akhirnya, bola cakramnya berhasil memasukkan 2 bola ke dalam satu lubang.

Himuro cuma bisa menghela napas stress, "Lu udah dapet 3 kali kesempatan menyentil, masuk semuaaaa!"

"Habis, aku mau ngabisin ini demi Murochin~" jawab Murasakibara males.

"Cieeehhh, pasangan baru nih!" Mendadak Hayama yang sudah belepotan mukanya karena dicipratin oleh bedak serbuk, nyengir mesum sambil merebut botol serbuk yang dipegang Tiger itu. TING. Diberkati oleh idenya yang kurang lebih tidak waras, Hayama sontak menumpahkan sisa bedak serbuk itu ke kepala Himuro!

"OHOK! OHOK!" Mendadak salah satu dari duo ace Yosen ini, batuk-batuk dengan tidak karuannya.

Melihat ohok-kekasihnya-ohok dikerjai sama Hayama, Murasakibara mendadak masuk dark mode. Snack-snacknya mendadak dihancurkannya dengan hebatnya. Matanya mendadak sangar. Dan dengan suara yang sangat sadis, ia lalu berkata dengan kesal sembari bersiap menyentilkan pion-pionnya ke calon mangsanya (?), "Hayama… **Kau mengerjai Murochin…**"

Dan Hayama terpaksa menghadapi dua neraka sekaligus pada hari tersebut.

**-xXx-**

**Kelompok 5**

Tak ada kegiatan yang berarti, kecuali tiga diantaranya dengan santainya belajar membaca _haiku_ – puisi pendek di taman. Oh, siapa yang tak menyangka bahwa mereka bertiga sebenarnya jago membaca _haiku_? Sedangkan dua sisanya sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan yang kebetulan mereka jelajahi di dalam villa yang oh-super-mewah ini. Tak lupa mereka mendapatkan sesuatu yang terlarang – sebuah tumpukan buku doujinshi _yaoi_ di dalam rak-rak yang jarang dibereskan tersebut.

"Ini… Doujin?" tanya Kimura heran, sambil membolak-balik doujin-doujin tersebut.

Miyaji yang heran dengan doujin tersebut, lalu membacakan judul doujin-doujinnya dengan pelan, "Summer Days, pairing AkaKuro, R-18… Ada lagi, Aquarius, pairing AkaKuro, R-15, karya KAIN… Pairing AkaKuro, R-18… Ini, AkaKuro lagi, R-15 lagi… AkaKuro… R-18… Ini, R-15… Yang itu R-13… Apa ini? Kok isinya AkaKuro semua?"

Kimura yang iseng membaca salah satu dari judul-judul tersebut, sontak saja syok, "OI! MIYAJI! Ini–."

"Woles nap– oi… Itu kan Akashi betulan! Ah! Ada Kuroko juga!" Miyaji sontak saja mangap, syok banget.

Di depan mata inosen nan tak berdosa milik mereka berdua, pairing AkaKuro tersebut sangatlah erotis, ada adegan rape-rapean segala. Bahkan ada beberapa diantaranya di-sensor karena terlalu erotis. Di situ kelihatan banget kalau Akashi-nya pervert sekali, sedangkan si _uke_-nya malah kelihatan _motherly_ banget. Ckckckck. _Kurang gila apa tuh, fangirl AkaKuro? Ebuset banget dah…_

Mereka berdua, cuma bisa kompak bertanya dengan heran, "Fans AkaKuro itu nyentrik ya? Yandere jatuh cinta sama Kuudere… Woah."

Dan hari itu menandakan bahwa mereka berdua jatuh dalam lubang kenistaan yang hebat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued… Atau End? *diganyang* ]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Masih… Day #1. *digaplok masyarakat sekitar* **

Pukul 15.33.

Kini semua guru-guru Teikou Junior High School, sudah berdiri tepat di depan gerombolan remaja cowok yang entah kenapa semuanya kurang waras. Di Kelompok 1, Kise si model terkenal ini, menangis sesenggukkan sambil membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada giliran makan siangnya. Aomine cuma bisa ngupil sambil duduk ala preman, serta tiga makhluk tidak waras lainnya, berfokus pada dunianya masing-masing. Eikichi fokus pada guru-guru dengan telaten, Moriyama malah nyolek-nyolek Satsuki (dan berakhir ditinju dengan cinta oleh Satsuki dan Aomine sendiri) dan Imayoshi cuma bisa menulis strategi licik yang akan ditimpakannya kepada saudara-saudara senistanya.

"Yak, mau ape kalian dah?" tanya si surai biru malam, masih ngupil dengan malesnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~****Kelulusan!**

© Himomo Senohara

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, labil, pengalaman waktu SD dan di-_mix_ dengan beberapa pengalaman di SLB a.k.a Sekolah Luar Biasa, semua karakter KuroBas digabung dalam 1 sekolah dan 1 angkatan, guru!senior-senior kelas 2 Seirin. *dikeplak*

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_A/N_ (**Himomo** + Mun) : Yo! Kami berdua datang lagi! Kali ini Mun ikutan nimbrung! Oke, sebagai kompensasi atas hiatusnya _fic_ ini, aku secara khusus mem-_publish_ dua chapter ini! Selamat menikmati!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Riko, sang guru Teikou terparah sejayat alam semesta, lantas berkata dengan nada menusuk seperti milik sang Emperor, "Aomine, lain kali kubuat kau menangis lho. Oke, minna, hari ini kita akan mengadakan makan siang sekaligus ceramah di hari pertama! Temanya adalah masa depan kalian sendiri. Pertama-tama, kita ceramah dulu, dan setelahnya kalian bisa berpuas-puas makan."

Aomine cuma bisa nelen ludah, ngeri dengan apa yang diultimatum oleh Riko. Sumpeh, orang yang paling ditakuti Aomine hingga saat ini adalah : **1). Akashi. 2). Satsuki** (karena masakan mematikannya)**. 3). Riko** (alasan yang sama kayak Satsuki)**. 4). Hyuuga** (karena dia bisa menjadi segila dan sebrutal Akashi, nanti diceritakan di bawah!)**.**

"Oke. Mulai dari Kelompok 1! Ketuanya siapa ya?" tanya Hyuuga sambil mengabsen kehadiran semua anak-anaknya.

"Eh? Emang perlu ketua ya?" tanya Imayoshi, culun. Lebih tepatnya, inosen dicampur aduk dengan kelicikan yang tidak kelihatan.

SRET. KLING. "**EMANGNYA KALIAN BELOM MEMILIH YA?**" Hyuuga mendadak masuk _clutch-shooter_ mode habis menaikkan kacamatanya sekali lagi. Auranya seketika masuk ke gelap banget, menyaingi milik Akashi tadi tersebut.

Sontak semua anak (minus Akashi), ngeri. Aomine dengan gelagapan, menunjuk Imayoshi sambil melirik Hyuuga, "Pak! Dia bi-bisa dijadikan ketua! Minna, kalian setuju gak? !"

"Baiklah." Hyuuga tanpa basa-basi, langsung mencatat.

"OI! KOK GUE? !" Protes Imayoshi pilu.

"Kan mukamu licik atuh." jawab Aomine ngasal sambil ngorek-gorek kupingnya dengan kelingkingnya.

"…"

Imayoshi langsung saja mojok di ruang tamu tersebut, dan mulai menyalakan sebuah acara baru bernama 'Oh Dakuh, Oh Yang Ter-_Bully_.' (?). Ia dengan posisi berjongkok sambil nangis sesenggukan, sontak saja memegang _mic_ yang entah bagaimana cara ia mendapatkannya, dan mulai berkomat-kamit dengan awesomenya, "Nih, gue kasih Pemirsa semua pernyataan gue. Aku, **Imayoshi Shoichi** **(14 tahun)**, menyatakan bahwa **muka aku tidak licik! **Sungguh, demi D*l yang menjadi dewa kematian (?), aku tidak licik seperti ini! Hiks… Hiks…"

Moriyama yang berjengit heran melihat tingkah gila Imayoshi, lantas membujuknya dari kejauhan, "Bang, bang, yok join sini! Mukamu ganteng dah, abaikan aja si dakian ini! Sayang gue ada cuma buat cewek-cewek bohai dan cantik! Plis, ayo join sini!"

Aomine cuma bisa nyengir nistah. Kise cuma bisa cengo secengo-cengonya. Eikichi tetap khidmat mengikuti perkataan para _sensei_-nya.

"Udah deh. Jun– errrr… Nee, Hyuuga, udah nih absensinya?" Riko mendadak gagap ketika mau mengajak ngobrol Hyuuga yang memang dari dulu sudah ditaksirnya. Mukanya sedikit memerah, masih sedikit kaku. Walah, walah, bukan saatnya bermesraan di depan anak-anak tahu, dodol!

"Ng? Iya. Untung Akashi mau berkompromi denganku membereskan kegilaan mereka." jawab Hyuuga sekenanya.

"Baiklah! Aomine, apa cita-citamu?" Riko mulai duduk bersama para sensei lainnya, membentuk lingkaran bersama anak-anak didik mereka yang juga duduk berjongkok.

Aomine sontak membeku ketika namanya disebut-sebut sama guru terparah itu. Ia langsung dengan semangat '45 dan pada zaman kolonial, plus memamerkan gigi silaunya (?), menjawab pertanyaan sensei ini, "Oh itu! Gue sih udah jelas, Bu! Jadi polisi, biar Jepang aman! HOHOHOHO!"

Satsuki sontak membalasnya dengan wajah curiga, "Mukamu aja cocok banget seperti penjahat, Dai-chan!"

**JELEEEBBB!**

Gantian Aomine yang mengkeret di pojok sudut ruang tamunya sambil mengambil _mic_-nya, "Selamat sore, Aomine Daiki di acara favorit Anda, 'Oh Dakuh, Oh Yang Ter-_Bully_'. Jangan lupa sumbangan masyarakat dibuka untukku dan Imayoshi. Gue, **Aomine Daiki (14 tahun)**, menyatakan bahwa **aku tak bermuka seperti penjahat!** Sumpah, demi Horikita Mai-chan, aku tidak sejahat itu, plis…"

Akashi cuma bisa nyengir. Nyengir **jahat**, maksudnya.

"Oh, kurasa Satsuki-_sensei_ benar. Daiki memang cocok dijadikan penjahat." Rupanya Akashi pandai menjadi provokator. Ditambah dengan entengnya memeluk _uke_ tercintanya dengan mesra dari belakang, sehingga yang dijadikan targetnya malah tak bisa leluasa bergerak.

"La-Lanjut deh. Kise, apa cita-citamu?" Kali ini Kiyoshi yang mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

Kise dengan bling-bling, menjawab dengan semangat ala SHALALA-nya, "Pilot-_ssu_! Soalnya sejak dulu selain basket dan _modelling_, aku suka sekali sama langit! Warnanya sama kayak Kurokocchi! Argh, jadi pengen berenang-renang di langit, serasa berada dalam rambut Kuroko– **WAAAAAA! ! ! !**"

Sebuah gunting sakti sontak saja _take off_ dari tangan sang Emperor ke arah Kise.

JLEB.

Gunting itu kena persis di belakang Kiyoshi, alias sebuah dinding tidak berdosa.

"…"

"…"

Kise sontak mundung bersama Aomine dan Imayoshi, dan kali ini mengambil alih _mic_-nya, "**Kise Ryouta** di sini-_ssu_. Jangan lupakan donasi untuk diriku ya-_ssu_ *sob*. **Kise Ryouta (14 tahun)**, bersikeras bahwa **aku memang **_**jatuh cinta**_** pada Kurokocchi-ssu!** *sob* Hiks! Akashicchi sangat kejam! *sob* HUAAAA! ! !"

Tidak tegaan, Izuki yang mendadk muncul dari belakang Kiyoshi, lantas meneruskannya, "Oke. Eikichi, Moriyama. Apa cita-cita kalian?"

Hening.

Guru-guru yang lain, sontak saja berteriak bersamaan, "WAAAAA! ! ! KAU DARI MANA SAJA, IZUKI? !**"**

Memasang muka inosen plus nista, guru paling ohok-pendek-ohok di Teikou ini lantas menjawab sambil mengeluarkan bejibun banget buku-buku yang tidak jelas sumbernya, "Aku beli banyak buku humor ini, dari Mbah Maridj*n di gunung Merapi sana! Keren banget, bro!"

"BUKAN SAATNYA OMONGIN HUMOR! MUAK GUA!" Hyuuga mendadak menghajar kepala Izuki dengan tongkat baseball! Bujud, untung tidak ada paku di ujungnya. Kalau iya, Akashi bakal bahagia melihat tontonan pembunuhan gratis di dalam villa-ohok-rumahnya sendiri.

"Kalo aku, jadi pemakan _gyouza_. Selain itu aku mau kawin sama _gyouza_." Eikichi dengan kalem menjawab.

"…"

"…"

"Kayaknya Murasakibara-kun bakal mendapatkan saingan tuh." komentar Kuroko kalem.

_Kepalamu itu yang nggak beres, taooooo!_ Semua anak-anak Teikou, mengutuki komentar tak berperasaan dan berperimakanan (?) yang dilontarkan oleh _phantom player_. Parahnya, sang Emperor cuma bisa senyam-senyum mistis. Senyam-senyum mistis bercampur **kejam**, lebih spesifiknya. Berbonus niat jeleknya _gue-mau-bunuh-kalian-yang-NGHINA-Tetsuya-punyaku!_

Moriyama dengan santai menjawab, "Jadi _womanizer_."

"JANGAN!" Mendadak Kasamatsu, sang calon kapten Kaijou, berdiri dengan muka sangar, "LO JANGAN BERANI COBA-COBA JADI _WOMANIZER_! NIH, GUE TENDANG LU! KEJADIAN DAH, KAU PERNAH NYARIS MEMERKOSA ADIKKU! SIALAN LU, MORIYAMA!"

DUAK! DUAK! DUAK!

Kasamatsu dengan suksesnya menendang punggung Moriyama. Yak, saya umumkan pada Anda sekalian, telah lahir Kise Ryouta generasi kedua dengan nama Yoshitaka Moriyama! Kise pun sontak saja menangis meraung-raung, tidak rela kalau _roomate_-nya ditendang begituan sama sesama _roomate_-nya (?).

"Jadi… Moriyama pernah ya, nyaris memerkosa adik Kasamatsu-kun?" tanya Kuroko masih tanpa ekspresi.

Dan semua anak ditambah para guru, setuju dan memandang Moriyama dengan pandangan gue-gak-percaya-lu-ternyata-udah-begituan.

"…"

Kali ini Moriyama mampir pada pojok acara 'Oh Dakuh, Oh Yang Ter-_Bully_' sambil nangis seperti Kise, "Okeh, pemirsah~ *sob sob* Aku, **Yoshitaka Moriyama (14 tahun)**, mengaku demi Tuhan bahwa **aku cuma menggoda adik Kasamatsu, nggak sampe memperkosanya kok!** Jangan lupa kirimkan doa untuk diriku ya~ (?)"

Kiyoshi, dengan senyuman _creepy_, beralih ke Kelompok 2, "Okeh, kalian, Kelompok 2. Sebutkan cita-cita kalian~"

Sang _phantom player_ dengan cepat mengangkat tangan kanannya, "Kiyoshi-sensei. Aku dari dulu ingin sekali menjadi guru taman kanak-anak. Soalnya aku merasa kalau diriku mudah bergaul dengan anak-anak, dan juga anak-anak sangat senang kalau bersamaku, jadi kuputuskan untuk menggapai cita-citaku."

Guru paling _nyentrik_ di seantero Teikou ini, tersenyum senang, "Wah, Kuroko-kun hebat! Aku saja susah beradaptasi sama anak-anak~"

"Gara-gara mukamu licik toh, Iron Heart." Hyuuga menimpali dengan tanpa dosanya.

"WOI! JANGAN SEBUT NAMA ITU, PLIS!" Mendadak Kiyoshi jadi kayak Hyuuga; sama-sama berkepribadian ganda dan buruk (?).

Riko dan semua sensei cuma bisa facepalm melihat Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi yang mulai lagi deh, acara berantemnya. _Bisa nggak sih, acara berantem kalian ditunda barang sehari aja? Lihat, anak-anak jadi asek menonton dih._ Akashi mendadak membawa popcorn dan makan dengan wajah bling-bling. _Siapa tahu aku dapet ilmu bela diri_, batin sang Emperor senang.

Merasa gilirannya sudah tiba, sang Emperor ini lantas berdiri dan berkata dengan pede selevel Amaterasu (?), "Oke. Cita-cita aku adalah menjadi pemain _shogi_, dan **menikahi Tetsuya. Siapapun yang berani merebut Tetsuya dariku… ***ckris***… Akan kubuat dia takkan mau melihat matahari lagi!**"

Hening.

_Iya deh, kami nyerah ngambil Kuroko/Tetsu/Tetsu-kun/Kurokocchi/Kurochin darimu, dasar Emperor ababil!_ Semua anak-anak di sana, langsung memasang bendera putih secara terang-terangan di depan sang Emperor. Lagian mereka nggak ada niat kok, sampai merebut Tetsuya dari sisi si Emperor. Kecuali Aomine, mungkin dia harus ditendang terus disiksa berkali-kali baru sampai insyaf.

CKRIS!

"Bilang aku itu lagi, kau tahu akibatnya. **Know your place**." Dengan sinisnya sang Emperor menggunting-gunting udara.

GLEK.

Aomine cuma bisa bercuih-cuih sambil curhat dadakan di acara bikinannya sambil nangis dengan kejam dan ala premanisme (?), Kise masih nangis sesenggukan, Midorima cuma bisa diam kayak patung, Murasakibara cuma bisa makan dan makan. Hadeh, tidak satu pun diantara mereka yang waras. Cuma Kagami yang masih… Errr, dibilang waras. Tapi waras juga nggak. (A/N : *ditendang Tiger*)

"Cita-citaku, ya… Hm, jadi illustrator." jawab Yukio ngasal. Sungguh nekat.

"Illustrator ya? Jangan yang yaoi dong bro." pancing Susa nista. Sangat nista.

"… Emang–."

BRUK BRUK BRUK.

Mendadak Miyaji dan Kimura, dua pelaku kejadian chapter sebelumnya, menjatuhkan beberapa doujin terlarang yang sengaja dibawanya. Sontak mata tajam milik sang Emperor bergemetar hebat. Dan pandangan semua makhluk di ruang tamu, mendadak beralih ke dirinya dan _uke_ tercintanya. _Oh, siapa sangka si Emperor ini adalah fudan? Gile, serasa ketemu aib paling memalukan sealam semesta dah._

Midorima yang pertama memecah suasana beku ini, "Akashi… Kau _fudan_…? Dan pairing ini… Kalian berdua kan? R18 lagi…"

Satsuki ikut mengomentari Midorima, "Waaahhh, sama denganku dong. Cuma, aku mem-_pairing_ AoKuro sama AkaFuri! Wah, kita sefandom dong, Aka-chaaaaan!"

"G-Gue? !" Mendadak Furihata, salah satu dari anak Kelompok 5, memucat sepucat-pucatnya mendengar nama dirinya disebut-sebut berpasangan dengan anak paling menakutkan se-KuroBasu ini.

"**Hah? SIAPA YANG MEMPAIRING AKAFURI? GUE MAUNYA SAMA TETSUYA, TITIK.**" Mendadak sang Emperor, nggak setuju. Walah, sisi _fudan_nya nongol. Hilang deh, sifat angkuh dan penuh otoritasnya.

Sisa dari trio _freshman_ ini, melongo. Mereka lalu beralih ke Furihata yang cuma bisa nangis gelundungan. Kawahara lantas bertanya dengan cengo, "Kau… Kau ternyata lumayan nih… Dipairing sama si Emperor tuh… Gimana cara dikau bisa membuat sang Emperor jatuh dalam cintamu?"

Fukuda cuma bisa mengutukinya, "Kau sungguh terkutuk… Merusak persahabatan kita bertiga…"

"TIDAAAAKKKK! ! ! !" Furihata sontak saja bergabung dengan Aomine cs dan membuat testimoni (?) nya, "**Aku ***sob* **Furihata Kouki (14 tahun)**, menyatakan bahwa **aku tak akan dan tak pernah jatuh cinta sama Akashi Seijuurou!** Adanya gue TAKUT BANGET. SANGAT TAKUT BANGET sama dia! Sama orang biasa kayak aku aja dia nggak mau, apalagi Kuroko-kun! KUMOHON, BANTU AKU PEMIRSA! JAUHKAN AKU DARI AKASHI! KUDOAKAN KUROKO-KUN AGAR BISA KAWIN SAMA AKASHI!"

CKRIS! JLEB!

Sang Emperor, rupanya sudah kesal. Ia lantas berkata dengan kesal, "**Kouki. Enyah kau san–.**"

PLAAAKKKK.

Semua anak dan guru sontak saja ber-'oooohhh' ria ketika menyaksikan drama picisan ini. Sang _phantom player_ rupanya sudah menampar pipi Akashi. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, ia menegurnya, "Akashi-kun. Tidak sopan sama sekali kau, membentaki _roommate_ saya dan Kagami-kun."

Furihata, yang merasa tertolong oleh sang _phantom player_, cuma bisa menggumam kagum, "Kuroko-kun…"

"Sudah, sudah, yang pasti kau adalah milikku, Tetsuya!" Akashi kembali menegaskannya.

"Oke, Akashi-kun."

_Eh…?_

Semua otak anak-anak plus guru-guru di sana, mendadak _loading_ parah. Oh, sinyal, kemarikan sinyalmu sini! Kasihan anak-anak, _loading_nya lama banget! Bawakan towermu sekaligus! Telkomsel, perkuat sinyalmu! XL, perbaiki kualitasmu! m3, tambah kuota dong! Indosat, jangan kebanyakan komplain deh! Oke, mulai ngawur ini.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ? ?"

"Oke. Langsung ke gue, sepertinya gue sudah terlupakan. Cita-cita gue adalah menjadi insinyur." Susa mendadak memecah kerusuhan yang terjadi gara-gara doujin nista dan laknat tersebut.

Izuki lantas menggangguk yakin, "Oke. Ryou?"

Ryou yang sedari tadi nangis terus menerus, cuma bisa menggangguk lemah, "A-Aku… Kalau mau… Aku akan menjadi pemain basket juga… Kagum sama Aomine-kun! Maaf kalau aku lemah! Maaf! Maaf! Aku sangat menggagumimu, Aomine-kun!"

Aomine mendadak nyengir nista, "Gue dapet penggemar nih!"

"Ah elu. Gue aja dapet banyaaaaaaakkk!" Kise mendadak memprovokasi sang inspirasinya.

CKLIK.

"**NGAJAK GUE BERANTEM NIH?**"

Dan pertikaian antar Kelompok makin merajalela…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued atau… End? #digojlok ]**

**Omake** **#1**

Mau tahu apa yang dilakukan Akashi dan Kuroko di toilet?

"Akashi-kun… Kenapa kau membawaku ke toilet?" tanya Kuroko datar.

Sang Emperor dengan nistanya, mencium lembut bibir Kuroko. Dan dengan otoritasnya dia berkata sambil menggerayangi tubuh bagian atas sang _uke_ tercintanya, "Aku mau mengklaim milikmu. Aku dari dulu ingin sekali bertarung melawanmu, dan terus berada di sisimu. Dan–."

HATCCCHHIIII! HATCCCHHIIIIII! !

Mendadak sang Emperor, bersin secara tak terduga. Keras pula dan di depan _uke_nya.

Kuroko cengo.

Dan sebuah senyuman menakutkan terlontar seketika dari bibir manis Akashi, "Hm, sebentar ya, Tetsuya. Tidur dulu. Aku mau _membunuh_ yang beraninya ngomongin soal diriku tanpa sepengetahuanku. Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi malam ini, **berdua**."

GLEK.

"_Hai_, Akashi-kun."

**Omake #2**

Bagaimana caranya Aomine takut sama Hyuuga?

Pasalnya, Aomine pernah lupa membawa tugas Bahasa Jepang, dan pas di jam Hyuuga, dia tertidur dengan tidak sengaja. Dan ketika ia mampir pada mejanya, ia menyirami si surai biru malam itu dengan 1 botol minyak pelumas yang didapatkannya dari F*r*n*u-sensei yang oh-sangat-erotis-banget, kemudian menendangnya keluar kelas dengan brutalnya.

Dan sialnya, ternyata pas ditendang, dia nyangkut pada pohon dan disangka sebagai korban _kebakaran_, karena bau minyak yang melekat dengan sangat kental pada tubuhnya.

Akashi yang melihat TKP tersebut, tersenyum nista dan memotretnya. Dan menyebarkannya pada 2channel, sehingga menyebabkan seorang H*u*uin Ky*uma mendatangi Teikou dan menjadikan Aomine sebagai bahan eksperimen super duper ultra absurd miliknya.

Aomine memutuskan untuk tidak masuk selama tiga minggu akibat tersesat di dunia waktu. Hyuuga dan Akashi tertawa _evil_ mengerjai si surai malam yang hobi tidur dan malas membawa tugas tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Omake – End ]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day #2… Alhamdulillah! *digaplok* **

Pada pagi hari yang cerah, si surai biru malam rupanya sudah membukakan kedua mata _sapphire_-nya. Ketika ia menggerakkan sekujur tubuhnya, ia tiba-tiba merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Dan perlahan-lahan ia teringat sesuatu yang terjadi pada kemarin siang tersebut. Muka _too dim_-nya sontak saja mengerut dengan ganasnya.

"Oh… Kemarin gue kan diamuk massa dan terpaksa memakan masakan dua guru sialan itu…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~****Kelulusan!**

© Himomo Senohara

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, labil, pengalaman waktu SD dan di-_mix_ dengan beberapa pengalaman di SLB a.k.a Sekolah Luar Biasa, semua karakter KuroBas digabung dalam 1 sekolah dan 1 angkatan, guru!senior-senior kelas 2 Seirin. *dikeplak*

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_A/N_ (**Himomo** + Mun) : Yo! Mun gila ini mampir lagi! Permainan _Hide and Seek_ ini diinspirasi dari kejadian waktu kami mencari surat pengumuman, kali ini banyak dimodifikasi. Kalo ini, hukumannya masakan Riko dan Momoi, dan kami waktu itu : **diceburin ke kolam renang!** Hadeuh -_-

_Happy reading_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day #2 – Kelompok 1**

"Anak-anak! Cepat bangun, hari ini ada banyak game!" Sang guru berambut cokelat dan nyentrik, alias Kiyoshi Teppei-_sensei_, perlahan membuka pintu kamar Kelompok 1 sambil bersiul-siul dengan penuh niat takzim (?).

Masih molor semua anak-anaknya rupanya.

Merasa dikerjai oleh anak-anaknya, guru paling aneh dan nyentrik di Teikou Junior High School ini, lantas menghampiri dua ranjang besar, di mana lima anak SMP paling badung sedunia (?) telentang dengan damai. Tangan abnormalnya sontak saja meraih selimutnya dan menariknya keluar dari ranjangnya, sehingga menimbulkan adegan yang sangat **erotis** bagi mata guru tersebut.

Di sana, ternyata si surai biru malam, kuning kepirangan dan hitam sedikit kehijauan, tidur dengan posisi seperti tiga bersaudara habis bermimpi buruk. Yang biru malam memeluk erat si kuning dengan hanya berbekal celana dalam dan muka sumpeh sangat molor sekali plus ilerannya. Si surai hitam sedikit kehijauan, memeluk si kuning dengan muka mesum dan berbekal celana dalam dan singlet.

_Walah, anak-anak ini ternyata nista sekali~_ Guru itu cuma bisa senyam-senyum. Senyam-senyum **nista**, lebih tepatnya.

Beliau lalu mengeluarkan HP-nya dan memotret pemandangan langka tersebut. Ia lalu cengar-cengir tidak jelas (?), "Aomine-kun, Kise-kun dan Moriyama-kun memang luar biasa nista sekali. Kapan-kapan kukirim ke klub penggosip dan _fanclub_ ah."

Ternyata ada satu rahasia dari seorang Kiyoshi Teppei yang tidak kita ketahui : Kiyoshi itu seorang guru yang sangat **kelewatan** tidak sopan dalam berurusan dengan akal bulusnya. Setara dengan si Emperor dan si guru dual kepribadian plus berkacamata tersebut.

Oh ya, setelahnya, Kiyoshi terkena serangan jantung karena syok melihat Eikichi yang ternyata tidur sambil mengambil posisi menindih Imayoshi yang menderita dengan mengeluarkan lenguhan aneh yang mirip dengan naga minta disembelih, gitu. Mirip dengan posisi si petinju habis menindih korbannya selama sepuluh tepukan / detik, begitu. Imayoshi sampai tidak sadar menepuk-nepuk ranjangnya, minta dibebaskan. Ngeri memang.

Setelahnya, Aomine tidak _ngeh_ kalau sepulangnya nanti dia bakal dipermalukan oleh guru nistanya tersebut.

**-xXx-**

**Kelompok 2**

Hyuuga Junpei, sang pemimpin dari gerombolan guru yang pintar tapi kurang waras ini, lantas membuka pintunya pelan-pelan agar tidak membangunkan salah satu dari lima anak Kelompok 2 yang sadistis tersebut. Ya iyalah, siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Akashi Seijuurou? Namun apesnya, ketika ia sudah memasuki kamar Kelompok 2, terdapat dua makhluk yang sedang tidur di ranjang _king size_, sedangkan tiga anak lainnya malah tidur berbantalkan sofa yang diseret dari ruang tamu tersebut.

Lebih 'wah' lagi, dua anak tersebut tidur dalam keadaan hampir telanjang dan berpose seperti pasangan suami istri, saking mesranya. Satu catatan, si _uke_-nya rupanya sedang merintih pelan akibat ditindih dengan cinta oleh si _seme_-nya. Kacamata si guru Bahasa Jepang ini, sontak saja rusak parah (?).

"Ini… Akashi tuh, benar-benar suka sekali sama Kuroko…" komentar Hyuuga sambil menghela napas pasrah plus mengelus dada bidangnya dengan tangan kanan, pertanda ia sangat prihatin (?) ala SBY, begitu.

Si surai cokelat alias Ryou Sakurai, cuma bisa tidur dengan suara mengigau sembari menangis, "Uuuhhh… Setaaaannn… Uuuuhh… Aku mau pulaaaaaannggg…"

Sedangkan Susa, anak Touou kelaknya, tidur dengan tidak wolesnya. Bolak ke kanan, balik ke kiri, lepas selimut, terus tarik kembali selimutnya lagi, kemudian berputar 90 derajat, kakinya mendadak diayunkan tanpa disadari ke muka anak sebelahnya, lalu berputar 90 derajat lagi, dan kakinya benar-benar membuat sebuah 'gol' tak terduga; menendang bantal hingga keluar area tidurnya. Dan bantal itu kena persis di atas muka si Emperor tersebut. **(Author mendadak déjà vu mengenai ini. Kenyataan, berdasarkan pernyataan teman-teman sekelompok Mun tentang kebiasaan tidur Mun yang mirip banget sama Susa ini, selama libur kelulusan ini!)**

Yukio, anak malang yang terkena tendangan 'wah' dari Susa ini, adalah anak yang pertama kalinya bangun, akibat kepalanya terbentur dengan lantai karena posisi tidurnya memang berada di pinggir sofa yang dijadikan tempat tidur darurat itu. Sambil meringis kesakitan, ia lalu menyapa dirinya dengan suara lemah plus kepalanya masih terbentur dengan lantainya, "U-Ugghh… 'Met pagi… Lho?"

Hyuuga memutuskan untuk menutup pintu kamar Kelompok 2, tidak mau membuat dirinya digunting paksa oleh si Emperor tersebut. _Biar Kasamatsu dan Susa saja yang jadi korbannya_, batin Hyuuga tidak rela. Woalah, Anda ternyata pem-_bully_ kelas kakap, Hyuuga-sempai…

**-xXx-**

**Kelompok 3**

BRAAKKK! ! ! !

Riko Aida, salah satu dari dua guru perempuan paling ditakuti para cowok di Teikou Junior High School, mendadak menendang pintu kamar Kelompok 3. Namun suatu hal yang menakutkan juga terjadi pada kamar tersebut sehingga Riko hanya bisa mematung tidak percaya.

Mau tahu apa yang terjadi?

Pertama, Midorima dan Takao, dua sejoli yang senantiasa selalu bersama, tidur di atas ranjang _king size_ seperti sepasang suami istri, sama seperti kasus Akashi dan Kuroko di kamar sebelah.

Kedua, Shuuzo Nijimura, Ogiwara Shigehiro dan Reo Mibuchi, bukannya tidur malah terus-menerus bermain kartu U*o sampai pagi menyongsong. Parahnya lagi, Reo dan Nijimura sampai membawa laptop dan modem mini masing-masing hanya untuk _update_ penpik karya mereka dan bermain _Monopoly_ dengan teman cybernya. Walah…

"NIJIMURA! MIBUCHI! OGIWARA! KALIAN TIDAK TIDUR? !" bentak Riko tidak karuan.

"WAAAAA! ! ! KUBILANGIN JUGA APA, MENDING KITA PURA-PURA BOBO, BEGO!" kutuk Ogiwara sambil merem melek dan segera kabur ke kasur lainnya yang sudah disiapkan oleh Akashi dengan tubuh yang sangat lelah akibat begadang begituan. Semua kartu-kartu yang dipegangnya sontak saja terlempar dengan atletisnya (?) ke depan muka dua anak yang sama nakalnya dengan Ogiwara ini.

Nijimura berusaha kabur, tapi malah jatuh pingsan ketika dalam proses kabur. Ujung-ujungnya _demam_ dia.

Dan Mibuchi? Jangan ditanya. Dialah satu-satunya anak Kelompok 3 yang ditangkap basah oleh guru cewek paling kasar dan pemberani ini. Riko memutuskan untuk membiarkan Ogiwara dan Nijimura tidur, dan membawa keluar Midorima dan Takao yang sedang tidur dengan dibantu oleh Izuki.

Serta **mengunci** Ogiwara dan Nijimura dari luar dan menaruh kotak P3K di dalamnya.

"Tau rasa nih, akibat dari begadang terlalu malam! Cih! Lain kali kumasak makanan untuk mereka ah!" Riko ngdumel dengan senang hatinya.

Sayang oh sayang, Ogiwara dan Nijimura bakal mendapatkan neraka yang jauh lebih sadis lagi nantinya.

**-xXx-**

**Kelompok 4**

TOK TOK.

Tsuchida Satoshi dan Koganei Shinji memutuskan untuk menangani kamar Kelompok 4.

"Masuk gak nih, Tsuchida?" tanya Koganei sambil bergaya ala superhero terkena penyakit rabies (?).

"Kau duluan aja, bro." jawab Tsuchida sekenanya.

"Okay~!"

KRIIIEEEEETT. Seraya membukakan pintunya, Koganei lantas mengeluarkan suaranya yang cempreng tapi kalah sama trio Hyuuga, Izuki dan Kiyoshi. "Anak-anaaaaaak! Bangun! Bangun! Hari ini kalian akan mendapat _game_ yang banyak! Banggguuunn~!"

Sembari terus-menerus berteriak, Koganei dan Tsuchida menepuk-nepuk keras bokong lima anak – Murasakibara, Himuro, Kagami, Wakamatsu dan Hayama. Masing-masing reaksinya sungguh lucu, sebagai berikut :

Murasakibara masih molor dengan snack-snack tersebar dengan awesomenya di sekitarnya. Hebatnya, dia bisa tidur sambil memakan snack-snacknya! Koganei sampai mangap, heran, tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang aneh ini. _Mungkin lain kali gue harus panggil Riko buat dijadikan rekor Guiness World nih_, batin Koganei takjub. Dan lucunya, sudah berumur 14 tahun, dia masih saja memakai popok. Ternyata Murasakibara itu penuh dengan 1001 misteri yang sampai sekarang belum terungkap, man!

Himuro, satu-satunya anak terwaras dari lima anak yang uhuk-kurang waras-uhuk ini, bangun dengan perlahan, dan menyapa Koganei dan Tsuchida dengan sopan. Dan, kepala dia sudah dipenuhi oleh remahan snack-snack Murasakibara, akibat dari bersatunya (?) dia sama si jumbo tersebut.

Kagami si Tiger asal Paman Sam, jauh lebih brutal. Koganei sampai harus menjadi pawang macan (?) hanya untuk membangunkan anak beralis cabang tersebut. Pasalnya, cara tidur dia itu mirip sama macan habis menerkam dan memonopoli mangsanya terus memakannya sambil tidur. Benar-benar brutal.

Hayama dan Wakamatsu merupakan dua anak yang cara tidurnya benar-benar bombastis. Koganei dan Tsuchida sampai bingung harus mengapa-apakan mereka berdua. Pasalnya, Hayama tidur dengan sebilah _katana_ yang tergenggam dengan erat pada tangan kanan sambil memeluk guling, sedangkan Wakamatsu tidur dengan sebilah _naginata_ digenggam pada kedua tangannya, serta guling yang dipeluk pakai kedua kakinya. Dan mereka tidur berhadap-hadapan, seperti benar-benar mau berperang sambil tidur.

"Jangan-jangan tuh dua anak ababil ini… Beneran tidur sambil jalan tuh?" komentar Koganei tidak percaya.

"Bangunin dia bro, jangan takut!" Tsuchida langsung kabur begitu selesai menyemangati sobatnya. Dasar pengkhianat!

"WO-WOI! TSUCHIDAAAA! BALIIIIKKK!" Koganei langsung menyusul Tsuchida, main kucing-kucingan dengan sobat terdekatnya.

Dan anak-anak Kelompok 4 malah dibiarkan tidur saja.

**-xXx-**

**Kelompok 5**

"Kagami oh Kagamiiii~" Izuki, si guru humor-coret-garing akhirnya diputuskan untuk menangani Kelompok 5. Selagi dia membuka pintunya, dia menyaksikan bahwa kelima anak kamar tersebut, tidur dengan damai sentosa, berbeda dengan anak-anak sebelumnya.

Dan berujung Izuki malah naik ranjang dan tidur bersama mereka semua.

Kelompok 5 akhirnya memenangkan kontes tidur paling damai sejayat alam semesta. Lho?

**.**

**-xXx-**

**Day #2 – Ruang Tamu.**

"Njir… Bener-bener dah, aku nggak tahu harus ngomong apa…" Riko, satu-satunya wanita paling waras dari guru-guru paling ekstrim se-KuroBasu ini, geleng-geleng kepala sambil neplok kepalanya pakai telapak tangan kanannya. Saking capeknya mengurusi belasan ekor makhluk tidak waras yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. _Berat sama dipikul, ringan sama ditendang_, begitulah plesetan pepatah kata yang nyeleneh ini, yang pas sekali dengan nasib Riko.

Di depan mereka, duduk semua guru penanggung jawab Kelompok 1 sampai 5 yang duduk bersimpuh dengan kepala berhiaskan es krim versi keras dan tiga tingkat pula.

Kiyoshi lalu memecahkan kesunyiannya, "_Mou_, anak-anak benar-benar manis kalau tidur!"

"**TERUS?**" Riko makin kesal.

Kiyoshi pun diam.

Hyuuga lantas berbisik-bisik ngeri, "Riko… Aku nggak mau mati dibunuh sama Akashi…"

"**Mati aja sono, Hyuuga.**" Tambah kesal.

Hyuuga pun ikutan Aomine cs menjadi bintang dadakan (?) acara _show_ Kisedai, 'Oh Dakuh, Oh Yang Ter_bully_', sambil nangis sesenggukan, tidak rela kalau dirinya dititahkan oleh uhuk-calonistrinya-uhuk untuk mati. Kurang apa dia, sampai-sampai Riko segitu bencinya sama dia? Lebay ah.

Koganei dan Tsuchida langsung berkilah, "E-Errr… Kagami kan, cara tidurnya kayak macan! Trus Wakamats–."

"**Mati sono, **_**join the party**_** dengan Hyuuga sono! ****Sono!**" Kembali kesal.

Dan mereka pun berantem lagi. Tumben-tumbennya duo sejoli ini tidak akur pada saat begini.

"Tapi aku cuma ngantu–."

"**Izuki, kau mending kukunci di kamar Kelompok 3.**" Riko kembali menitahkannya dengan dingin.

Si guru yang berjulukan _Eagle Eye_ ini, langsung diseret paksa oleh Murasakibara dan Momoi ke kamar Kelompok 3. Plus, dia ditelanjangi di dalam sana dan dibiarkan tidur tanpa selembar kain apapun. _Biar dia rasain tuh, betapa gue repot banget ngurusin ekor-ekor nyusahin ini!_ Riko cuma bisa mengutuk mereka yang seenak perutnya lalai dari misinya (?).

Momoi, yang habis menghukum rekan senistanya, lantas mengumumkan sesuatu dengan aura nano-nano yang aneh, "Begini, kita adakan _game_! Namanya _Hide and Seek_! Peraturannya sama seperti yang biasanya, namun kali ini… Barangsiapa yang kalah hom-pim-pah di antara para guru, dialah yang bertugas menemukan kalian! Kelompok yang paling awal ditemukan secara keseluruhan, kelompok itu yang **akan menikmati masakan aku dan Riko!**"

CTARRRRRR.

Riko langsung menambahkannya, "Dan guru yang kalah hom-pim-pah itu juga akan mendapatkan ganjaran yang **sama** seperti Kelompok yang paling awal ditemukan secara keseluruhan. Ah, sekalian juga guru yang menjadi penanggung jawab Kelompok lho."

CTARRRRRR. JDERRRRRR.

Gimana tidak? Ini sih, seperti ladang pembantaian beneran. Udah kemarin mereka puas berurusan dengan masakan menakutkan punya Momoi, sekarang masa' harus menghadapi neraka yang sama lagi? Untung sih ada pada Momoi dan Riko, lainnya kagak sama sekali! Harus ya, masakan mereka dijadikan hukuman? Ya ampun…

"Nah, kalo tidak ada yang protes, kalian akan berkompetisi dengan… Anak-anak Kelompok 6 sampai 10!" tambah Riko bling-bling.

_HAH?_ Semua anak di sana, cengo. _Kelompok 6 sampe 10? ! I-Ini… Ini seperti perang!_

"Tambahan, kalian **diizinkan** memaksa anak dari Kelompok lawan untuk membuatnya muncul dan kemudian ditangkap oleh guru." Momoi lantas menyebarkan cengiran licik. Oh, siapa pun juga tak menyangka bahwa perempuan berdada padat itu ternyata licik sekali.

"OKE! AKU TERIMA TANTANGAN!" teriak Akashi dan Takao hampir bersamaan.

"HAAAAHHH? ! Tu-Tunggu, hadiah buat Kelompok yang selamat dari penangkapan ini?" Aomine ngeri-ngeri tengkurep mendengar provokasi terselubung dari dua guru cewek paling menakutkan abad ini.

"Tentu saja. Mereka akan mendapatkan surat pengumuman kelulusan paling** awal**." Momoi tersenyum.

"Tambah lagi."

"Ah, majalah ero-mu bakal kukembalikan deh, Dai-chan."

Aomine sontak saja _join the party_ melawan anak Kelompok lainnya. Imayoshi sudah tak bisa apa-apa lagi, pasalnya otak Aomine itu _expert_ sekali kalau berurusan dengan yang ero-ero gituan. Nggak ada habisnya.

Riko tiba-tiba mendapat ide nista lagi, dan menambahkannya, "Bagi yang melawan perintah guru (Riko melirik Akashi, Aomine, Kagami, Takao, dan siapapun yang berpotensi melakukannya) maupun melukai teman dan / atau guru (Akashi pun diliriknya dengan sinis), dia akan menjadi **korban pertama **dalam _Hide and Seek_ ini. Caranya, apabila melihat seseorang melukai anak lain dengan benda tajam, kau tinggal berteriak untuk memancing si penangkap untuk memburu penyiksa tersebut. Dan, tentu saja, kau harus kabur segera setelah melihat kejadian ini. Artinya, **diizinkan** untuk **membawa handycam**. Sebagai bukti, tentu saja."

CTARRRRR.

Habis sudah siasat sang Emperor melukai yang lain. Yang lain, ngakak tidak berperikeajaiban kepadanya. _Kasian deh elu, rasain nih!_

Merasa kalau permainannya sudah _fair_, Kuroko sang _phantom player_ lantas mengacungkan tangan kanannya sambil berkata dengan datar, "Baik, semuanya, boleh kan bermain _fair_ seperti itu? Ayo kita bermain, daripada bosan di dalam rumah terus."

JDERRRRRRR JDERRRRRRRRR.

_Kuroko… Kuroko… Kau sekomplotan ya, sama guru-guru sadistis itu? !_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued… Atau End? *dibunuh* ]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Day #2**

Kini, berdiri beberapa guru yang berkumpul membentuk lingkaran dengan wajah _horror_. Beberapa tangan kanan, terulur ke depan seperti bersiap untuk hom-pim-pah.

"Gue gak mau kalah, kau tau." Hyuuga menarik napas dengan berat.

Kiyoshi juga tak kalah memburu napsunya, "Aku juga. Aku nggak mau ingat masa-masa pas kita kelas dua, tau."

"_Mou_, _mou_, aku juga!" Koganei ikut mengompori.

"Kepret kau Koga! Aku juga! Dasar kau kucing!" Tsuchida balik mengutuk si sobatnya yang kini menjadi musuh bebuyutan (?).

"Alah, kalian. Gue juga gak mau pssst-makan masakan mereka berdua-pssst!" Izuki komat-kamit tidak teratur.

Mayuzumi Chihiro, si guru penanggung jawab Kelompok 6, lantas mengomentarinya dengan datar sedatar punya Kuroko dan H*ngk*ng, "Emang kalian kira aku, guru Kelompok 6, akan menyerah pada kalian yang elit-elit begitu? Tidak bakal! Aku akan menang!"

Hanamiya Makoto, salah satu dari empat guru terlicik se-KuroBasu ini, mengejek mereka semua, "Booo! Lu-lu semua kira gua bakal sial tah? Gak bakalan! KELOMPOK 7, TEREAK YANG KERAS YA! DUKUNG HANAMIYA YANG AWESOME INI!"

Haizaki Shougo guru Kelompok 8, nyengir brutal, "Gue yang lolos nih! Pasti!"

Mitobe, guru Kelompok 9, cuma bisa diem, selow banget dalam musingin perkara sepele ini.

Riko lantas bersiap-siap meniup peluitnya, "Bersiap… Mulai!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~****Kelulusan!**

© Himomo Senohara

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, labil, pengalaman waktu SD dan di-_mix_ dengan beberapa pengalaman di SLB a.k.a Sekolah Luar Biasa, semua karakter KuroBas digabung dalam 1 sekolah dan 1 angkatan, guru!senior-senior kelas 2 Seirin. *dikeplak*

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_A/N_ (**Himomo** + Mun) : Yosh! Datang lagi! Oh ya aku bikin daftar guru penanggung jawab Kelompok, cek di bawah ya! Dan yaaaay~ AKHIRNYA MAYUZUMI MUNCUL JUGA! SELAMAT! *plak*

_Happy reading_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"YAAAAAAAAAYYYY!"

Sontak saja Kiyoshi, Hanamiya, Haizaki, Mitobe dan Mayuzumi berteriak kegirangan seperti trio _freshmen_ pas di acara bersih-bersih pada quarter jaman baheula (?). Kiyoshi sampai lompat-lompat gila seperti pocong habis kesurupan dengan tangan dilambai-lambaikan ke anak-anak Kelompok 1. Anak-anak Kelompok 1 sontak saja melempari Kiyoshi dengan _confetti_, saking bahagianya.

Hanamiya sampai bergaya ala _bassist_ terkena rabies, saking girangnya. Anak-anak calon murid SMA Kirisaki Daichi, joget-joget dangdut lengkap dengan Inul Daratista (?) saking bahagianya, dan berakhir anak-anak Kelompok 7 ini bergulingan sama guru terlicik nomor 3 ini.

Haizaki, salah satu dari Empat Serangkai (?) yang licik, langsung berlari nyeburin diri sendiri ke kolam renang. Bingung deh, kok malah nyebur ke sana, padahal di situ sedang ada celana dalam ngambang. Anak-anak Kelompok 8, bersuit-suit girang.

Mayuzumi, yang juga menang, dilempari bola basket secara berjamaah oleh anak-anak Kelompok 6. Dan berakhir mereka semua dikejar oleh Mayuzumi seorang diri.

Sedangkan Mitobe? Dia langsung di-_shoot_ ke _hoop_, saking girangnya anak-anak Kelompok 9. Ih ganas banget.

"Yak. Hyuuga, Izuki, Koga, Tsuchida, lanjuuut!" Momoi mengompori dengan nista.

GROOOOOOO GROOOOOOOOO.

Hyuuga, Izuki, Koga dan Tsuchida langsung siap tempur, dan…

Koga dan Izuki resmi dieliminasi!

"WOHOOOOOOOOO! ! !" Koganei langsung teriak bahagia, dan akhirnya ditendang ke gawang terdekat oleh Murasakibara, saking berisiknya. Izuki langsung diarak-arak ke se-RT oleh anak-anak Kelompok 5, dan berkat itu, muka Izuki jadi terkenal sebagai bintang lokal di sana. Ebuset deh.

Si guru dual kepribadian itu, langsung ngomong dengan tajam, "Jujur, gue gak menyangka bisa bertempur melawanmu untuk soal ini… Maju, Tsuchidaaaaa!"

"Yosh, gue juga!"

Dan… Hyuuga resmi menjadi _**loser**_.

"Mati gue." Hyuuga kembali mengutuk nasib sialnya.

**-xXx-**

**Di taman belakang villa Akashi (yang sangat luas banget)…**

"Yak! Hyuuga resmi menjadi pemburu! Semua anak-anak Kelompok 1 sampai 10 harus bersembunyi di mana pun, asalkan berusaha untuk tidak sampai kelihatan oleh si kacamata ini. Nah, bagi guru penanggung jawab, kalian harus me-manuver semua anak-anak yang menjadi tanggung jawabmu untuk berhasil bersembunyi. Nih, aku bagikan _hand-talkie_ mini. Kecuali Hyuuga." Momoi membagikan _hand-talkie_ kepada semua guru maupun anak-anaknya.

"Oh ya, 5 kelompok paling awal yang ditangkap secara keseluruhan, bakal menjadi korban atas masakan kami." tambah Momoi kalem. Kalem tapi **sadis**, maksudnya

_Ebuset, ini beneran kayak perang. Dan seperti neraka hidup_, batin semua makhluk di sana, _sweatdropped_ tentang game yang aneh ini.

Riko lantas memecah ke-zun yi zen yap-an (?) yang terjadi di antara Momoi dengan semua anak-anak, dan berkata dengan girang sambil… Menyeret Hyuuga yang mukanya sudah ditutupi masker yang seperti algojo lengkap dengan penutup matanya, "Yosh! Aku datang menyeret Hyuuga nih! Udah kututupi rapat-rapat nih!"

"Ya ampun… Ampunilah aku, Tuhan. Aku nggak mau lihat Hyuuga-sensei seperti itu…" gumam Akashi mendadak OOC.

"Hebat banget…" komentar si _phantom player_, takjub melihat 'dandanan' yang ada pada Hyuuga.

"Nah, aku hitung ya… 3…" Momoi mulai mengambil peluitnya yang terkalung pada lehernya.

Semua anak-anak langsung menyiapkan _hand-talkie_ dan menghubungkannya dengan _server_ masing-masing (?).

"2…"

Akashi langsung mengomandoi semua bawahan-coret-anak Kelompok 2 untuk mengikuti dirinya, karena _manuver_-nya pada Hyuuga langsung raib begitu saja. Semuanya langsung menggangguk patuh, takut bakal terbunuh oleh Akashi. Sebenernya mereka mau kok, mengumpankan sang Emperor itu pada Hyuuga, asalkan mereka tidak semuanya sampai ketangkep. Walah…

"1…"

Semua anak bersiap untuk kabur.

Momoi lalu berteriak sambil meniup peluit yang dipinjamnya dari Riko itu, "PRIIIIIIIT! AYO! AYOOOOO!"

TAP TAP TAP!

Sontak saja, semua anak berhamburan bersembunyi. Imayoshi langsung masuk ke semak-semak yang dekat dengan kebun teh (?), Aomine langsung manjat pohon akasia (?), Eikichi memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di kamar mandi lantai dua, Moriyama dengan nistanya kabur ke kamar Kelompok 1 buat mencuri majalah ero punya Aomine. Ckckckck. Lebih bodohnya lagi, Kise dengan tololnya nyebur ke kolam renang.

Akashi memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di parkiran (lebih tepatnya di dalam bagasi salah satu mobil mewahnya), plus membawa sekop untuk membuat jebakan betmen sebelum menghilangkan diri (?). Walah, dia ternyata merupakan seorang _tactician_ yang licik…

Kuroko? Dengan lugunya bersembunyi di balik meja ruang tamu.

Susa memutuskan untuk menyamar menjadi tanaman di taman herbal yang berada di sebelah barat villa tersebut.

Kasamatsu memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik gerbang villa seberang. Kurang gila apa dia…

Sakurai akhirnya memilih gudang. Nasib oh nasib…

Midorima, karena rambutnya yang _go green_, memutuskan untuk menjadi buah kelapa (?) yang tersesat di jalanan. Gimana caranya? Takao justru mendapatkan ide yang brutal sekaligus cemerlang. Dia dengan nekatnya mencabut kacamata Midorima, menggali lubang di dekat kebun teh, terus masukin tubuh Midorima ke dalam situ, lalu kuburin dia hidup-hidup minus kepalanya yang dibiarkan nongol begitu saja. Lengkapnya, dia mendandani muka Midorima.

_F*ck, nanti gue umpanin lu ke Hyuuga. __Siap-siap aja elu, Bakao_, kutuk Midorima kesal.

Takao sendiri memutuskan untuk tengkurep di bawah ranjang _king size_ di kamar Kelompok 3

Ogiwara yang sudah sadar dan baikan, memilih lemari baju di kamarnya sebagai tamengnya.

Nijimura memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di lemari makanan di dapur. Bebarengan dengan Murasakibara yang ternyata sudah menemukan tempat penyegelan _snack _-_snack_ yang sempat disita Kiyoshi semalaman lalu akibat tidak bisa berhenti bercumbu dengan pacar (baca : snack) nya sendiri.

Himuro akhirnya kabur ke loteng (?), sedangkan Kagami ke ruang bawah tanah yang biasa digunakan untuk melindungi keluarga dari badai itu lho. Masalahnya, gimana caranya dia bisa membongkar dan bersembunyi dalam ruang yang ber-_password_ ganda dan dilengkapi dengan _auto-scissors catapult_ itu?

Wakamatsu dan Hayama masih berseteru sambil membawa _katana_ dan _naginata_ yang ternyata dibawa-bawanya sedari awal **Day #2** selagi mencari tempat bersembunyi. Dan sampai sekarang masih belum dilaporkan mereka sudah bersembunyi sekalipun.

Furihata akhirnya memilih kamar pribadi Akashi untuk bersembunyi, dan akhirnya malah berpindah ke _library_, saking tidak enaknya melihat seisi kamar sang Emperor yang ternyata berisi aura Kuroko yang dikaguminya. _Mungkin dia bakal berniat kawin dengan Kuroko-kun_, Furihata menjerit ngeri. Tidak rela kalau sahabat tercintanya diembat oleh Emperor yang menakutkan baginya.

Fukuda dan Kawahara juga kabur ke tempat Furihata yang sekarang : _library_, dengan satu catatan : mereka bersembunyi dengan cara menumpukkan dirinya dengan buku-buku super tebal biar tidak ketahuan. Pinteeer!

Miyaji dan Kimura memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di kamar Akashi setelah melihat Furihata kabur dengan muka pucat, dan akhirnya memilih bersembunyi di dalam koper super gede yang kebetulan ada di dalam lemari kamar Akashi. Kurang nekat apa mereka berdua…

Oke, balik ke Hyuuga!

"9… 10! Buka maskermu!" Riko mengomandoi Hyuuga dengan nista.

Hyuuga yang duduk dengan tidak karuan, akhirnya cepat-cepat membukakan maskernya, dan mulai bersenam (?). Setelahnya, langsung berlari dengan napsu tak ingin merasakan sensasi Malaikat Kematian mendatanginya setelah memakan satu suapan masakan beracun dan terduga kasus HIV/AIDS sejayat alam tersebut.

**.**

**-xXx-**

**Day #2 – Di tengah-tengah kebun teh…**

"Nyet! Gue maunya di sini tauk, dasar maho!" kutuk Wakamatsu sambil menunjuk _spot_ yang bagus di salah satu sudut kebun teh yang tersambung langsung dengan halaman belakang villa milik Akashi. Di depannya, Hayama langsung memasang muka penuh amarah.

"Nggak! Gue yang pertama kalinya dapet ini! Lu mending ke mana aja gitu, jangan di sini!" Hayama balik nyembur dengan ganasnya.

Kedua belah pihak, sambil masih cari aman dari guru dual kepribadian itu, mulai menggelar perang ala Sengoku dadakan di kebun teh. Entah kesurupan setan mana, Wakamatsu tiba-tiba saja sudah berkostum seperti Masam*ne dan Hayama sudah siap dengan seragam ala Hidey*shi. Bedanya, versi anime dan _chibi_ (?) gitu.

"Kubunuh kau, brengsek."

"Kubantai lu, dasar Wakamatsu!"

GROOOOAAARRRRR.

Hening.

Belum ada yang memulai perang dadakan ini, rupanya.

Dan, mereka berdua menyaksikan sepasang mata bling-bling yang mendadak _join the party_ dengan mereka berdua, di balik kacamata. Mereka sontak saja mengutuki satu sama lain, menyadari bahwa habislah nasib mereka segera setelah _dia_ akan memburu mereka berdua. _Tuhan, maafkan hamba-Mu ini…_

"Hehehehe. Ketemu kalian. KEMARILAH!" teriak Hyuuga cengar-cengir nista.

"**WAAAAAAA! ! ! ! !**" Wakamatsu dan Hayama, langsung kabur tunggang-langgang.

Sialnya, mereka tertangkap dengan suksesnya oleh Hyuuga. _Salah sendiri, malah berantem di saat tidak tepat_, ejek Hyuuga nyengir setan.

_**Status**_ :

**2 dari 5 orang Kelompok 4 tertangkap.**

**-xXx-**

**Day #2 – Di kolam renang…**

BLUB BLUB BLUB BLUB.

Si _blonde_ dari Kelompok 1, berjuang setengah mampus menahan napas. Beruntung sekali dia diam-diam diajarin H*ruka N*nase untuk menyelam dalam waktu lama. Ini aja masih belum genap 30 menit sudah megap-megap. Lebih tepatnya, _nyaris kehabisan oksigen_, begitulah statusnya.

BLUB BLUB BLUB BLUB.

_Gak kuat… __Gak kuaaaaat! Maafkan dakuh, minna, H*rukaaaaa!_

Sudah tidak tahan, dia perlahan berenang naik ke permukaan dengan sisa tenaganya. Namun pas dia melihat keadaan diatas, dia syok banget. Pasalnya, ada **satu** orang yang sedang berdiri di pinggiran sambil membawa jaring yang cukup besar. _Itu pasti dia! Uwaaaah! Maafkan aku, Kelompok 1! Uwaaaaah!_

"Kubuat kau mengalah, Kise." ancam Hyuuga santai, sambil menebar jaringnya pada semua sisi kolam renang nahas tersebut, yang mengakibatkan si _blonde_ itu harus memilih antara bertemu dengan Nenek dan Kakek di alam barkah atau tertangkap basah oleh guru paling sadis itu.

"Sini, gue nggak mau mati habis memakan masakan Riko, tau!" Hyuuga mengomporinya.

Dan berakhir ia ikut menyelam hanya untuk menangkap Kise hidup-hidup. Strateginya berhasil, Kise akhirnya benar-benar terperangkap dalam jebakan Hyuuga. _Ampunilah dakuh, Kelompok 1! Aku memang makhluk paling buodoh sejayat alam semesta ini…_

**Status**** :**

**2 dari 5 orang Kelompok 4 tertangkap.**

**1 dari 5 orang Kelompok 1 tertangkap.**

**-xXx-**

**Day#2 – Halaman tempat tanaman herbal ditempatkan…**

Susa berusaha untuk tetap diam, berdoa semoga dia bisa ikut sodara-sodara sekelompok dan seidealisme (?) nya untuk menjerumuskan sang Emperor ke dalam tangan gurunya sendiri. _Mudah-mudahan gue selamat…. Mudah-mudahan gue selamat… Belum puas aku nih, udah tadi dicakar-cakar sama Akashi-san…_

Tiba-tiba mata hitamnya melihat sesosok berambut biru terang, mengendap-endap di dekatnya. Tahu kalau dia adalah _soulmate_ (?) nya, dia lalu berjongkok dan berbisik-bisik selagi mendapatkan perhatian dari orang tersebut, "Ku-Kuroko… Kuroko, sini…"

"Ah, Susa-kun…" Kuroko sedikit terkejut, lalu kemari dengan mantapnya.

"Kau mau ngapain? Ada gak Hyuuga-sensei?" tanya Susa agak ngeri.

Si _phantom player_ ini, menggeleng, "Nggak ada, Susa-kun. Aku mau menjerumuskan Akashi-kun biar dijadikan santapan sama Hyuuga-sensei. Oh ya, Akashi tadi kasih tahu lewat _hand-talkie_, dua orang dari Kelompok 4 dan 1 orang dari Kelompok 1 tertangkap. Ngomong-ngomong, jebakan udah siap kan?"

Susa menggangguk yakin, "Sip, udah. Terus kalo dia berhasil tertangkap, siapa komandan Kelompok 2 nih?"

"Mungkin Kasamatsu-kun. Dia kan _leadership_-nya bagus. Lebih bagus dari Akashi-kun." Kuroko menjawab. Walah, anda ternyata membelot ke pihak (?) Kise rupanya…

"Ok– hei… DI BELAKANGMU!" Susa mendadak mundur tiga langkah.

"Ap– Ah…" Kuroko mangap, kaget.

Di belakang si _phantom player_, di situ ada sosok rambut merah membara plus mata _heterochromic_, membawa sekop sebagai ganti guntingnya. Bibirnya mengulum seringaian mematikan kayak iblis yang mau memakan mangsanya. Sambil memasang perangkap berikutnya, sang Emperor lalu merebut Kuroko dari Susa, "Kubunuh kau, Yoshinori. Sini! Sini! Takkan kubiarkan kau deket sama Tetsuya-ku!"

_Ini saatnya!_ Baik Susa dan Kuroko, diam-diam lebih licik dari Akashi sendiri.

"HYUUGAAAAA!" Teriak Susa, mendadak, sambil kabur dari sergapan Akashi.

"Hah, kau kira bakal lolos git–."

JLEP!

KRASSKKK!

Mendadak tubuhnya terasa kaku, tak mampu bergerak. Ada apa?

Kuroko yang ternyata selangkah lebih licik, memiting tangan kiri Akashi. Jangan lupakan kedua tangannya yang menjadi kuat berkali-kali lipat berkat Ignite Pass Kai-nya. Tambahan, dia ternyata sudah menyiapkan jaring yang dipasang di atas balkon yang menonjol pada depan taman tersebut. Akibatnya, jaring raksasa itu malah menjebak Akashi, bukannya dirinya.

"Te-Tetsuya! O-OI−." Akashi kaget banget, berusaha lepas dari jaring tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Akashi-kun." Yang ada si _phantom player_ malah membungkuk sopan, lalu kabur.

"TETSUYAAAA! TETSUYAAAA!" Akashi mendadak panik selevel Kise habis dapet nilai jelek.

ZAP!

Dalam hitungan detik, Kuroko malah menghilang, sambil diam-diam membawa _handycam_ yang untungnya dibawa oleh Ogiwara. _Handycam_ itu dengan suksesnya merekam kenistaan Akashi yang sudah mengancamnya habis-habisan. _Pokoknya Akashi-kun nggak boleh bertahan di Kelompok 2_, batin Kuroko sedikit mual mengenang masa-masa ngerinya di'rape' oleh si Emperor itu.

Akhirnya, Hyuuga berhasil menangkap Akashi dan menemukan kartu _chip_ yang tertinggal di sekitarnya. Dan Akashi benar-benar menjadi **korban pertama** dan dipastikan mendapatkan tiket menuju Hell, dengan memakan masakan punya dua guru cewek sadis itu.

"_F*ck_. Siapapun yang merancang siasat itu, apabila itu memang Tetsuya, kurape nih." kutuk Akashi kesal.

**Status**** :**

**2 dari 5 orang Kelompok 4 tertangkap.**

**1 dari 5 orang Kelompok 1 tertangkap.**

**1 dari 5 orang Kelompok 2 tertangkap.**

Kekuatan (?) tiga kelompok pertama yang tertangkap mendadak berkurang drastis! Kelompok 2 berkurang 40 persen, sisanya 20 persen! Siapakah yang akan tertangkap selanjutnya oleh tangan sadistis milik guru dual kepribadian tersebut…?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued atau… End? *dihajar* ]**

* * *

**Penanggung jawab Kelompok : **

**Kelompok 1 - Kiyoshi Teppei**

**Kelompok 2 - Hyuuga Junpei**

**Kelompok 3 - Koganei Shinji ** (dia sebenarnya ngotot mau ikut Tsuchida bangunin anak Kelompok 4, jadinya Riko yang mewakilkan Koganei)

**Kelompok 4 - Tsuchida Satoshi**

**Kelompok 5 - Izuki Shun**

**Kelompok 6 - Mayuzumi Chihiro**

**Kelompok 7 - Hanamiya Makoto**

**Kelompok 8 - Haizaki Shougo**

**Kelompok 9 - Mitobe Rinnosuke**

**Kelompok 10 - Momoi Satsuki** (kelompoknya para cewek satu-satunya)


End file.
